


Les Stigmates d'Athéna

by Vincent_sans_pseudo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Epic Battles, Fights, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Revenge, Yoruba Mythology
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_sans_pseudo/pseuds/Vincent_sans_pseudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arachné est de retour. La légende dit qu’elle aurait défié Athéna à l’art du tissage et en aurait payé le prix. Sa véritable histoire est différente, mais sa rancune, elle, est bien réelle.<br/>Bien qu’elle ne soit pas une déesse et qu’elle ne dispose d’aucune armée à son service, Arachné est déterminée à se venger d’Athéna, autant physiquement que moralement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

   Tout près d’Athènes, en Grèce, le Sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna est depuis des siècles la cible des assauts des plus grands conquérants : Poséidon, Hadès, Arès… Ce soir-là, ce fut un ennemi très différent qui pénétra le territoire sacré. La présence de l’intrus fut immédiatement repérée par les cinq Chevaliers d’Or, derniers protecteurs des Douze Maisons du Zodiaque.

   Dans la Maison du Bélier, Mu vit le Chevalier du Taureau le rejoindre dans sa demeure :

   « Aldébaran. Toi aussi tu as ressenti cette intrusion ?

   - Comment ne pas la remarquer ? Je n’ai jamais été témoin d’un tel dégagement de haine ! C’est comme si cette personne concentrait en elle toute la rancune du monde. »

   Un cri atroce résonna au loin.

   « Ca y est, il passe à l’attaque ! constata Mu.

   - Et nous venons d’entendre sa première victime. »

   Un nouveau cri retentit, tout aussi horrible que le précédent, puis d’autres suivirent.

   « Ils doivent mourir dans d’extrêmes souffrances ! » lâcha Aldébaran, en pensant à ces hommes qui sacrifiaient leur vie pour défendre le Sanctuaire.

   Les hurlements continuèrent, cette fois plus proches des Maisons du Zodiaque. Mais toujours aucun ennemi n’apparaissait à l’horizon.

   « On ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire ! dit le Taureau.

   - Tu connais les règles, surtout en situation de guerre : les Chevaliers d’Or ne doivent pas quitter les Douze Maisons.

   - Tu sais bien qu’en ce moment il n’y a aucun Chevalier au Sanctuaire en dehors de nous, ce qui veut dire que les soldats sont seuls pour lutter contre cet adversaire face auquel ils ne sont visiblement pas de taille.

   - Quel que soit notre ennemi, il finira bien par tenter de traverser nos temples pour atteindre Athéna, alors nous ne bougeons pas d’ici ! » dit-il en durcissant le ton.

   Aldébaran voulut répondre, mais un grand nombre de nouveaux cris d’agonie retentit.

   Après quelques minutes, le bruit du massacre cessa. Les deux Chevaliers d’Or se préparaient à voir l’ennemi se manifester, mais personne ne vint.

   « Je ne comprends pas ! s’exclama Aldébaran. Je ne sens plus sa présence, comme s’il avait quitté le Sanctuaire !

   - Il y a autre chose, ajouta Mu, couvert de sueur : je ne perçois plus aucune vie autour des Douze Maisons.

   - Il… il aurait tué tous les soldats du Sanctuaire ?

   - Allons voir. »

   La menace s’étant éloignée, les deux Chevaliers quittèrent le Zodiaque d’Or. Ils découvrirent des cadavres des soldats éparpillés aux quatre coins du domaine sacré. Certains corps avaient les membres tranchés, le torse ouvert ou la tête arrachée, d’autres étaient littéralement écrasés contre les murs et les piliers, et d’autres encore n’étaient plus que morceaux dispersés. Et partout, du sang.

   Aldébaran fit la grimace :

   « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cet ennemi a-t-il tué tous ces soldats pour repartir aussitôt ?

   - Je crois qu’il souhaitait nous laisser un message, répondit Mu, le visage crispé.

   - C’est absurde ! s’emporta-t-il. Nous ne savons même pas de qui il s’agit ! »

   Un bruit de pas les interrompit. Ils se retournèrent vers l’arrivant : c’était un soldat, le regard terrifié et le corps couvert de sang, qui marchait en titubant.

   « Un survivant ! s’exclama Mu en s’approchant de lui. Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner. »

   Le garde ne réagit pas aux paroles du Chevalier. Prit d’une douleur subite, il porta les mains à son torse et se gratta jusqu’à s’écorcher la peau et la chair.

   « Calme-toi ! » lui dit Mu tout en lui attrapant les bras.

   Le torse de l’homme se mit à remuer comme si quelque chose se trouvait à l’intérieur, et il s’ouvrit en deux dans une gerbe de sang. Le soldat s’écroula, mort, et de sa blessure jaillirent une multitude de petite créatures. Des araignées.

   Les Chevaliers d’Or fixèrent longuement le cadavre.

   « Je pense savoir qui est notre ennemi, dit Mu, et j’aurais voulu qu’il ne réapparaisse jamais dans la vie d’Athéna. »


	2. Phase 1 : Semailles

_Arachné n'était illustre ni par sa patrie, ni par ses aïeux : elle devait tout à son art ; par son travail, elle s'était fait un nom célèbre dans toutes les villes de la Lydie. Dans ses œuvres on croirait reconnaître l'élève de Pallas. Mais Arachné rejette cet éloge. Elle ne peut souffrir qu'on lui donne pour maîtresse une immortelle :_

_« Qu'elle ose me disputer le prix. Si je suis vaincue, à tout je me soumets. »_

_Pallas irritée prend les traits d'une vieille. Elle aborde Arachné, et lui tient ce discours :_

_« Ayez, j'y consens, l'ambition d'exceller parmi les mortelles dans votre art ; mais cédez à Pallas. Invoquez l'oubli de votre orgueil téméraire, de vos superbes discours, et la déesse pourra vous pardonner. »_

_Arachné jette sur elle un regard irrité, et retenant à peine sa main prête à frapper, et la colère qui anime ses traits :_

_« Insensée, dit-elle à la déesse qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, le poids de l'âge qui courbe ton corps affaiblit aussi ta raison. Apprends que je n'ai point changé d'avis. Pourquoi Pallas ne vient-elle pas elle-même me disputer le prix ? »_

_« Elle est venue ! » s'écria la déesse._

_Et soudain, dépouillant les traits de la vieille, elle lui montre son vrai visage._

_La fille de Zeus accepte le défi. Aussitôt l'une et l'autre étendent la chaîne de leurs toiles, et l'attachent au métier._

_Les ouvrages sont achevés. Sur celui d’Arachné, Pallas et l'Envie n'y pourraient rien reprendre. La déesse, qu'irrite le succès de sa rivale, déchire cette toile, et de la navette que tient encore sa main, elle attaque Arachné, et trois fois la frappe au visage. L'infortunée ne peut endurer cet affront ; dans son désespoir, elle court, se suspend, et cherche à s'étrangler. Pallas, légèrement émue :_

_« Vis, malheureuse ! vis : mais néanmoins sois toujours suspendue. N'espère pas que ton sort puisse changer. Tu transmettras d'âge en âge ton châtiment à la postérité. »_

_Elle dit, et s'éloigne, après avoir répandu sur elle le suc d'une herbe empoisonnée. Atteints de cet affreux poison, ses cheveux tombent, ses traits s'effacent, sa tête et toutes les parties de son corps se resserrent. Ses doigts amincis s'attachent à ses flancs. Fileuse araignée, elle exerce encore son premier talent, et tire du ventre arrondi qui remplace son corps les fils déliés dont elle ourdit sa toile._

 

***

 

   Dans le temple d’Athéna, la déesse assise sur son trône faisait face à ses Chevaliers d’Or : Mu, Aldébaran, Aiolia, Shaka et Milo.

   « Tu fais erreur, Mu, dit la jeune fille avec douceur mais fermeté. Ca ne peut pas être elle.

   - Il n’y a pourtant aucun doute, déesse Athéna.

   - Aucun doute ? Est-ce qu’un seul d’entre vous l’a vue ?

   - Non, mais cette attaque porte sa signature. De plus, certains de nos chercheurs évoquent l’hypothèse de son retour depuis des années. »

   Le silence se fit dans la salle. tout le monde savait à quoi Mu faisait allusion. Le Sanctuaire disposait de tout un département de scientifiques, historiens, politiciens, et autres experts dont l’unique mission était d’évaluer les menaces contre lesquelles Athéna et ses Chevaliers devaient lutter pour protéger le monde. Leur analyse reposait sur une grande connaissance de l’histoire des Guerres Saintes, des relations entre les dieux, des conflits du passé, mais aussi sur l’observation du monde actuel, des puissances politiques et mystiques en place, aidés en cela par leurs espions qui agissaient dans tous les pays et dans tous les lieux stratégiques de la planète. Les menaces pouvaient provenir des ennemis séculaires d’Athéna tels que Poséidon, Hadès ou Arès, des empires humains qui risquaient de rompre l’équilibre entre les peuples, des autres Sanctuaires, des Géants, des Titans, de certains dieux oubliés et imprévisibles, ou des Olympiens eux-mêmes. Parmi tous ces dangers potentiels, le cas « Arachné » était sans aucun doute le plus controversé. Certains chercheurs affirmaient qu’elle était morte depuis des milliers d’années, d’autres prétendaient que plusieurs faits ayant eu lieu à travers le monde ces dernières décennies étaient le signe de son retour, et qu’un jour ou l’autre, elle viendrait s’en prendre à Athéna en personne. Cette spéculation faisait à la fois rire et frémir, même parmi les Chevaliers. Alors on évitait d’en parler.

   « Le retour d’Arachné, dit Athéna. Cette théorie est fantaisiste. Nous parlons d’une humaine qui, ayant défié Athéna, a reçu la punition divine il y a de cela plus de trois mille ans.

   - Mais…

   - Ce sera tout. Les ennemis du Sanctuaire sont suffisamment nombreux pour ne pas en imaginer de nouveaux. Prenez les mesures nécessaires pour faire remplacer la garde. Pour ma part je vais donner la bénédiction à ces hommes qui sont morts en faisant leur devoir. »

 

***

 

   Une fois dehors, les Chevaliers d’Or restèrent quelques instants devant l’entrée.

   « Quand bien même il s’agirait d’Arachné, dit Milo, le Sanctuaire ne craint rien d’un adversaire seul qui n’est même pas d’essence divine.

   - Je suis d’accord, dit Aiolia. La seule chose que nous ayons à faire est de défendre nos Maisons, car cette maudite vengeresse va forcément revenir pour s’en prendre à Athéna. Tant que la déesse sera sous notre protection, il n’y aura rien à craindre. »

   Mu semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

   « Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Shaka.

   - Je repensais aux soldats massacrés. En faisant le décompte des victimes, nous avons constaté qu’il manquait l’un d’eux.

   - Il n’y a rien d’étonnant à ça, lui répondit Milo. Tu as vu toi-même quelle boucherie c’était. Peut-être que celui qui manque a été désintégré, ou même dévoré. Est-ce si important ?

   - Non, probablement pas… »

 

***

 

   Dans une grotte à quelques kilomètres du Sanctuaire, un homme reprenait ses esprits, découvrant qu’il était accroché au plafond par les pieds, les bras attachés dans le dos. Les liens n’étaient pas faits de corde ni même de métal, c’était une matière à la fois douce et résistante.

   « Es-tu réveillé ? lui siffla aux oreilles une voix féminine épouvantable.

   - Qui… qui est là ? » bégaya-t-il, terrifié, cherchant son interlocutrice du regard.

   Il la vit apparaître dans la pénombre, le visage presque entièrement caché par de longs cheveux noirs et raides. Il plissa les yeux pour voir ses traits, mais il n’en aperçut qu’une portion entre deux mèches de cheveux, et il le regretta aussitôt, tant son faciès était déformé comme sous le coup d’une longue torture et d’une impitoyable haine.

   « Mon identité n’a aucune importance, dit-elle, seule compte celle dont je veux me venger. Me venger… le mot est trop faible, ce que je veux lui infliger dépasse toute conception imaginable pour un humain. Je veux lui prendre tout ce qu’elle a et plus encore, car telle est la souffrance que je lui dois : une souffrance infinie. »

   Elle leva une main aux ongles longs et acérés qu’elle fit parcourir sur son propre bras, faisant couler son propre sang.

   « Mais… à quoi bon m’étendre, continua-t-elle sans manifester la moindre douleur. Aucun homme ne peut comprendre. Tu dois juste savoir une chose, c’est que j’ai besoin de toi.

   - De… de moi ? Mais je ne suis qu’un garde. En quoi pourrais-je être utile ?

   - N’allons pas plus vite que la musique. Avant de te demander ce que j’attends de toi, je veux m’assurer que tu répondras bien à chacune de mes questions avec la meilleure volonté du monde. »

   Tandis qu’elle le regardait de ses yeux entièrement noirs et sans pupilles, elle se lacera la joue avec une griffe tout en souriant :

   « Alors, es-tu prêt à te soumettre ?

   - Pour… pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Je suis un serviteur d’Athéna.

   - Tu poses beaucoup de questions pour quelqu’un qui est censé répondre aux miennes. Mais je vais te dire pourquoi tu vas me révéler ce que je veux savoir : tout d’abord car tu es terrorisé, dit-elle tout en se plantant deux doigts dans le poignet et en les tournant. Ensuite car tu n’es pas préparé à supporter la torture, surtout celle que je te réserve… »

   Elle recula d’un pas tandis qu’un étrange bruissement se rapprochait. Une multitude d’araignées grouillant au plafond descendirent le long du filin qui retenait le soldat, recouvrirent chaque centimètre carré de son corps et y plantèrent leurs crocs. Il hurla.

   Après quelques dizaines de secondes, Arachné leva la main et toutes les araignées repartirent. Le garde cessa de crier.

   « Excuse-moi, intervint-elle, tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

   - Je ne parlerai pas ! Jamais je ne trahirai Athéna ! »

   - En es-tu sûr ? »

   Elle lui planta ses griffes dans le flanc et les retira brusquement, faisant gicler du sang et arrachant un cri à son prisonnier. Les araignées revinrent et entrèrent dans la plaie, où leurs morsures furent encore plus douloureuses.

   Le supplice dura plusieurs minutes, tandis qu’Arachné écoutait les hurlements du garde avec intérêt :

   « Je suis étonnée qu’aucun compositeur à travers l’histoire n’ait étudié les cris d’un torturé. D’un point de vue musical, c’est très instructif. »

   D’un seul geste, elle stoppa l’action des araignées. Le garde, épuisé par la douleur, laissa sa tête retomber. La vengeresse lui attrapa les cheveux et lui dit sèchement :

   « Et maintenant, es-tu à point ?

   - Non… parvint-il à dire.

   - Je m’en doutais ! »

   Elle recula jusqu'à un drap blanc et sale qui recouvrait une forme au sol.

   « Alors retient bien ce que je viens de te faire subir, reprit-elle, et imagine ce que ça pourrait donner sur eux… »

   Elle retira d’un coup le drap, dévoilant une femme et un petit garçon, ligotés et bâillonnés. Les yeux du garde s’agrandirent. On pouvait y lire la surprise. Et le désespoir.

   « Ma famille… »

 

***

 

   Au cimetière du Sanctuaire, des centaines de pierres tombales rudimentaires jonchaient le sol sur des plaines entières. Tout au fond de la zone de sépultures se trouvait la fosse où étaient enterrés les serviteurs d’Athéna n’ayant pas obtenu l’une des quatre-vingt-huit distinctions de la chevalerie. Malgré cette absence de titre, ils avaient le privilège de pouvoir reposer dans les terres du domaine sacré après leur mort, et sur un mur était inscrit le nom de chacun d’entre eux.

   Quelques soldats étaient venus des villages les plus proches pour enterrer les corps de leurs frères d’armes. Ils avaient presque terminé leur triste besogne lorsqu’ils entendirent une voix les interpeller. Leur cœur manqua de s’arrêter en découvrant leur interlocutrice : c’était une femme au visage tordu, vêtue de haillons gris et sales. Tous eurent la conviction qu’il s’agissait là de celle qui avait tué leurs camarades.

   « Ce cimetière n’est pas assez rempli à mon goût ! »

   Elle porta un coup pour faucher tous les soldats présents, mais une paroi invisible la bloqua.

   « Mur de cristal ! cria Mu en apparaissant. Cesse donc de t’en prendre aux soldats et mesure-toi à nous, les Chevaliers d’Or ! »

   Elle regarda autour d’elle et découvrit qu’Aldébaran, Milo, Aiolia et Shaka étaient là.

   « C’est donc toi, la fameuse Arachné, lui lança le Scorpion. Tu ne sembles pas vraiment dangereuse.

   - Prudence Milo, intervint Mu. Lorsqu’elle était encore humaine, Arachné a été capable de blesser Athéna.

   - Quoi ?

   - Vous êtes l’élite du Sanctuaire, n’est-ce pas ? l’interrompit l’intruse. J’aimerai tester votre force.

   - Tu n’es pas une déesse et tu n’as aucune armée à ton service, dit Aiolia. Tes chances de nous vaincre sont donc nulles. Cependant, si tu te rends, nous nous engageons à te laisser en vie.

   - Me laisser en vie ? Mais je suis déjà morte ! »

   Elle bondit comme l’éclair et se retrouva derrière Mu qu’elle frappa du poing, l’envoyant à terre.

   « Elle se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière ! » s’écria Milo.

   Il fut le suivant à être attaqué : elle le chargea de l’épaule, et malgré sa corpulence réduite, elle l’emporta dans son élan jusque contre un mur dans lequel elle l’encastra.

   « Eclair plasma ! » lança Aiolia.

   Arachné bondit entre les rayons jusqu’à atteindre le Chevalier d’Or qu’elle frappa de ses griffes. L’Armure d’Or encaissa, mais le bras du Chevalier fut entaillé.

   « Capitulation du démon ! » attaqua Shaka.

   La vengeresse se tourna vers lui et fit apparaître son cosmos, si tant est qu’on puisse le qualifier ainsi : c’était une énergie noire, opaque et poisseuse, qui de tout son corps jaillit vers Shaka, balayant en même temps l’attaque et le Chevalier.

   Arachné chercha du regard le dernier adversaire encore debout, le Taureau, et comprit trop tard qu’il était juste derrière elle.

   « Grande corne ! » cria-t-il.

   Elle fut emportée par l’attaque comme une feuille soufflée par le vent, et retomba quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin se rattrapant sur ses bras et ses jambes. Elle se releva presque immédiatement, les vêtements déchirés et le corps ensanglanté, avant d’exploser de rire :

   « Je dois reconnaître que vous êtes très puissants ! dit-elle tandis que ses ennemis se remettaient debout. Je vais bien m’amuser avec vous, et je m’amuserai encore plus avec vos cadavres ! »

   Mu regarda attentivement les blessures d’Arachné :

   « Shaka, dit-il à son frère d’armes, j’ai l’impression que son corps guérit plus vite que la normale. Les blessures qu’Aldébaran lui a infligées ont presque intégralement disparu.

   - Cela expliquerait qu’elle ait survécu depuis les temps mythologiques.

   - Vous avez terminé vos messes basses ? Venez plutôt me combattre !

   - Sans problème ! lui répondit Milo. Aiguille écarlate ! »

   Le rayon rouge frappa Arachné en pleine poitrine, la projetant en arrière. Mais elle se rétablit sur ses pieds et lança son énergie noire sur le Chevalier du Scorpion qui fut renversé.

   Shaka et Mu attaquèrent de concert :

   « Tourbillon de poussière d’étoile !

   - Capitulation du démon ! »

   Elle esquiva les deux attaques en bondissant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, et retomba sur Mu puis rebondit jusqu’à Shaka, les jetant tous deux à terre.

   « Grande corne ! » lança Aldébaran.

   La vengeresse bloqua l’attaque avec les bras, mais sitôt après les Chevaliers du Taureau et du Lion la chargèrent le poing en avant. Elle reçut leurs coups en plein dans l’estomac, reculant de plusieurs mètres avant de s’immobiliser. Les deux hommes découvrirent sur son ventre un étrange orifice semblable à la filière d’une araignée, dont des fils de soie jaillirent et agrippèrent leurs poignets. Arachné attrapa les liens et souleva ses deux opposants avec une facilité déconcertante, puis les jeta vers Shaka et Mu qui se relevaient. Les quatre hommes roulèrent dans la poussière.

   Elle ressentit une nouvelle douleur dans la jambe : Milo se tenait face à elle le doigt tendu, encore entouré d’une volute rouge :

   « Tu as déjà été atteinte deux fois par l’aiguille écarlate. Désormais tu es en mon pouvoir, et chaque nouvelle piqûre te procurera plus de douleur ! Troisième et quatrième piqûres ! »

   Les rayons rouges touchèrent Arachné à l’épaule et au flanc, mais elle ne réagit pas.

   « Tu appelles ça une douleur ? » dit-elle avant de courir vers lui.

   Elle reçut encore plusieurs rayons, mais cela ne ralentit même pas sa course, et elle frappa le Chevalier à la tête, lui arrachant son casque et l’envoyant à terre, puis lui asséna plusieurs coups de pieds jusqu’à ce qu’il soit enfoui sous les gravats.

   Elle se dirigea vers les Douze Maisons mais buta contre un mur transparent, qui n’était perceptible qu’à la faveur de ses reflets.

   « Tu ne pourras pas briser ce mur de cristal, lui dit Mu en se relevant.

   - Et de toute façon le combat n’est pas terminé ! continua Aiolia.

   - Tant qu’un seul d’entre nous sera encore en vie, poursuivit Shaka.

   - Tu n’approcheras pas Athéna. » termina Aldébaran.

   Un peu plus loin, Milo jaillit de sous le tas de pierre et rejoignit ses frères d’armes.

   « Vous m’amusez beaucoup ! dit-elle. Mais je doute que cet échange me divertisse encore longtemps. »

   Elle intensifia son énergie noire, qui prenait des proportions gigantesques au point de cacher une partie du ciel, sous l’œil inquiet de ses ennemis.

   « Nous devons attaquer tous en même temps, dit Mu, c’est notre seule chance d’en finir une fois pour toutes !

   - C’est d’accord ! Grande corne !

   - Eclair tonnerre !

   - Capitulation du démon !

   - Aiguille écarlate !

   - Extinction de lumière d’étoile ! »

   La rencontre des cinq puissantes techniques et du rayon noir d’Arachné provoqua une gigantesque déflagration qui emporta tout le monde dans les airs.

   Arachné, bien que couverte de sang et de blessures, se releva presque immédiatement, alors que les Chevaliers d’Or jonchaient toujours le sol du Sanctuaire. Constatant que la route était à présent dégagée, elle se dirigea vers les Douze Maisons afin de les traverser, mais une personne vint à sa rencontre, descendant les escaliers. C’était Athéna qui, vêtue de sa robe blanche, tenait son sceptre à la main. Elle s’arrêta à quelques mètres d’Arachné. Le contraste entre les deux femmes était saisissant.

   « Ainsi la déesse pure et parfaite ose enfin se montrer.

   - Arachné ! C’est donc toi qui as massacré mes soldats. Que veux-tu ?

   - Cela doit faire trois mille ans qu’on ne s’est pas vues, et c’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? En tout cas tu as bien changé. Plus la même tenue, plus la même enveloppe charnelle non plus. A l’époque, tu utilisais ton corps originel, et maintenant te voilà dans un corps d’emprunt. C’est intéressant de voir à quel point ce détail influence ton caractère : tu ressembles à une humaine à part entière. On pourrait presque oublier quel sort tu réserves à ceux qui te résistent.

   - Arachné, je…

   - Silence ! dit-elle en haussant la voix. Je n’ai pas terminé. ».

   Athéna se tut avec une obéissance surprenante. La vengeresse reprit :

   « Ce n’est pas à toi de commenter ce que tu m’as fait subir. »

Elle s’approcha de quelques pas, et entendit des bruits venant de derrière elle : les Chevaliers d’Or se relevaient un à un.

   « Eloigne-toi d’elle, lui dit Milo.

   - Laissez-la finir. » dit Athéna.

   Elle continua de s’approcher, jusqu’à se trouver à un mètre de la déesse. Plongeant ses yeux entièrement noirs dans ceux de son interlocutrice, elle lui dit :

   « Je vais te faire souffrir, Athéna, plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer. Toutes les douleurs que tu peux endurer, je vais te les infliger. »

   C’en fut trop pour Aiolia :

   « Je ne te permets pas ! Eclair tonnerre ! »

   Athéna plaça son sceptre dans la trajectoire de l’attaque, l’interceptant.

   Arachné ne prêta pas la moindre attention à cette interruption. Elle fit un geste brusque avec la main, jetant quelques goûtes de son sang sur la robe immaculée de la déesse, puis tourna les talons.

   « Je reviendrai Athéna, très bientôt. »

   Elle repartit d’un pas lent, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait l’inquiéter.

   Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Athéna se retourna sans un mot et partit rejoindre son temple, le visage baissé. Avant de disparaître, elle prononça d’une voix faible :

   « Je compte sur vous pour que Seiya et ses amis ne soient pas mis au courant de ces événements. En aucun cas ils ne doivent être mêlés à cette histoire. »

 

***

 

   A Tokyo, au Japon, Seiya se trouvait dans une salle d’arcade depuis plus d’une heure. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un jeu dont le principe était de danser en suivant les pas indiqués sur l’écran, mais il n’était vraiment pas doué et ne parvenait pas à suivre le rythme. Il en était déjà à son troisième « Game Over », toutefois il était bien décidé à continuer jusqu’à obtenir au moins une victoire, quitte à continuer toute la journée.

   Il s’apprêtait à mettre une nouvelle pièce dans la machine lorsqu’il ressentit une présence inhabituelle à proximité. Il vit à l’entrée de la salle de jeu un homme au visage caché sous une capuche qui était tourné dans sa direction. L’inconnu lui fit signe de le suivre. Une fois dehors, il le mena dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

   « Tu es bien le Chevalier de Pégase ?

   - En effet. Tu viens du Sanctuaire, n’est-ce pas ? Il y a un problème là-bas ?

   - On te demande, Athéna te demande.

   - Pour quelle raison ? Une bataille se prépare ?

   - Elle souhaite te voir.

   - A quel sujet ?

   - Elle… je ne sais pas, elle veut juste… te parler. »

   Seiya vit que le messager se tenait le flanc, et qu’il était couvert de sueur.

   « Mais… tu es blessé !

   - Tout va bien, juste une vieille douleur qui resurgit.

   - Tu es sûr ?

   - Oui. Tu dois vite te rendre au Sanctuaire.

   - D’accord. Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

   - Non, j’ai… j’ai encore une mission.

   - Très bien. »

   Seiya était sur le point de partir lorsqu’il se retourna pour poser une dernière question :

   « Dois-je prévenir Shiryû et les autres ? »

   L’homme avait déjà disparu.

   « Quel étrange personnage, pensa-t-il. J’ai l’impression qu’il me cache des choses. Quoiqu’il en soit, j’en aurai le cœur net en retournant en Grèce. »

 

***

 

   A l’entrée du Sanctuaire, Seiya, son caisson d’Armure sur le dos, constatant qu’un calme inhabituel régnait : il avait beau appeler, personne ne lui répondait.

   Après quelques minutes, un éclair de lumière atterrit juste à côté de lui, et Shaka, le Chevalier d’Or de la Vierge, apparut vêtu de son Armure :

   « Seiya ? Que fais-tu là ?

   - Shaka ! Tu vas pouvoir m’expliquer pourquoi le Sanctuaire semble déserté. Où sont passés tous les soldats ?

\- C’est une longue histoire. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

   - Un garde m’a dit de venir, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Une bataille a eu lieu, n’est-ce pas ?

   - Quel garde ?

   - Qu’en sais-je, est-ce si important ? Et pourquoi es-tu si troublé ?

   - Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Ce qu’il se passe en ce moment ne te concerne pas.

   - Mais enfin, à quoi bon tous ces mystères ? dit-il, de plus en plus agacé. Vas-tu me dire le fin mot de l’histoire ? »

   Shaka connaissait le caractère têtu du jeune Chevalier. Il se tourna vers les Douze Maisons, l’air pensif :

   « Maintenant que tu es là, j’imagine que je n’ai plus le choix. L’ennemi s’appelle Arachné. Tu as dû en entendre parler.

   - Arachné… »

   Seiya se remémora cette légende qui servait d’exemple à ceux qui osaient défier les Dieux de l’Olympe lors des temps mythologiques.

   « Comment va Athéna ?

   - Elle n’a rien, je te rassure.

   - Je dois la voir, tout de suite !

   - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

   - Laisse-moi passer ! dit-il en haussant le ton.

   - Seiya, ta venue ici n’était pas prévue. Si Athéna ne voulait pas que toi et tes frères d’armes soyez informés de cette nouvelle menace, c’est parce que notre ennemi cherchera par tous les moyens à faire du mal à la déesse, notamment en s’attaquant à ce qu’elle a de plus cher. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Ce qu’elle a de plus cher ! Alors retourne d’où tu viens avant d’être la cible d’Arachné !

   - Tout d’abord je dois savoir pourquoi cette femme en veut à Athéna. Je refuse de croire que notre déesse se soit rendue responsable d’une quelconque injustice, surtout lorsque le seul témoignage en est une vieille légende poussiéreuse. Et une fois que j’aurais déterminé les motivations de cette ennemie, je l’éliminerai moi-même !

   - C’est plus compliqué que tu le penses, Seiya, les événements qui sont reprochés à Athéna remontent à une autre époque. Les lois et la morale y étaient différentes.

   - Cesse de me traiter comme un gamin, je veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé, et je veux voir Athéna ! » dit-il en bousculant Shaka pour passer en force.

   Le Chevalier de la Vierge le retint d’une main sur l’épaule :

   « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu’il s’est passé entre les deux femmes il y a trois milles ans ? Dans ce cas suis-moi. »

Seiya s’immobilisa un instant, hésitant, puis il se souvint que l’homme qui lui parlait était incapable de mensonge. Il le suivit. Tous deux arrivèrent à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, où des milliers de livres plus anciens les uns que les autres recouvraient de hauts murs.

   Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles, puis Shaka s’arrêta pour prendre un livre placé sur une étagère à mi-hauteur.

   « Voici l’une des œuvres d’Ovide, dit-il. Il s’agit des "Métamorphoses", écrites vers l’an 1. »

   Il l’ouvrit au chant VI et tendit l’ouvrage à Seiya qui en parcourut quelques lignes.

   « Tu dois connaître cette légende, ajouta Shaka.

   - En effet, Marin me l’a lue. Est-ce là le différend qui oppose Arachné à Athéna ? Un concours de tissage ?

   - Bien sûr que non ! Mais comme toutes les légendes, celle-ci contient une part de vérité. Il faut juste savoir faire la distinction entre réel et imaginaire. »

   Il rangea le livre et tendit son bras vers une étagère en hauteur, de l’autre côté de la pièce. L’un des ouvrages qui y était déposé s’envola jusqu’à sa main.

   « Voici un recueil un peu différent. Il s’agit de la traduction d’un texte datant d’il y a trois milles ans et qui raconte certains épisodes de la première Guerre Sainte ayant opposé Athéna à Poséidon. Lis attentivement ce passage. »

   Seiya, dubitatif, pris le livre que lui tendait son aîné et en commença la lecture.

 

_La guerre entre les forces du dieu des mers et celles d’Athéna faisait rage depuis plusieurs années. Dans la région de Lydie, une petite ville avait beaucoup fait parler d’elle en repoussant un bataillon de Marinas sans l’aide d’Athéna. A la tête de leur armée se trouvait une farouche guerrière dénommée Arachné._

_Impressionnée par cet exploit, Athéna en personne était venue la féliciter. Elle lui proposa de rallier son armée et d’offrir à chaque guerrier qui s’était illustré par sa vaillance une Armure sacrée et un titre de Chevalier. Arachné refusa. Elle répondit qu’il était hors de question pour elle de contracter une alliance avec les dieux, quels qu’ils soient. Elle ajouta qu’elle n’avait besoin de l’aide de personne pour défendre sa ville, car elle était aussi forte qu’Athéna elle-même._

_La déesse, courroucée par tant de propos insultants, défia la guerrière inconsciente, qui accepta. Un duel commença entre les deux femmes. Arachné était surprenante de force et d’adresse, à tel point qu’elle parvint à faire couler le sang divin. Mais la différence de puissance était trop énorme, et la déesse remporta la victoire._

_« Tu n’avais aucune chance, lui dit-elle. Face à moi tu n’es qu’un insecte. »_

_Loin de lui demander pardon, Arachné cracha à ses pieds et lui répondit :_

_« Les insectes, ce sont vous, les dieux ! Vous êtes des parasites qui ne peuvent pas vivre sans les hommes et l’adoration qu’ils vous consacrent, alors qu’eux, les hommes, peuvent se passer de vous ! Poséidon ou toi Athéna, vous êtes tous les mêmes, des parasites ! Et moi, je dévore les insectes comme vous !_

_\- Je te reconnais ce mérite, tu vaux plus qu’un insecte : tu es une araignée, et puisque tu veux dévorer les insectes, araignée tu seras jusqu’à la fin de tes jours ! »_

_Athéna fit appel à ses pouvoirs divins et un éclair venant du ciel s’abattit sur la jeune guerrière. Son corps se replia sur lui-même et prit la forme d’une hideuse araignée. Athéna fut tentée de l’écraser du talon, mais afin que personne n’oublie ce qu’il en coûtait de lui porter affront, elle l’enferma dans une tour à l’entrée de la ville, où tous les gens de passage pourraient constater de leurs yeux où menait le péché d’hybris._

 

   Seiya referma le livre et se passa la main sur le visage.

   « Tu connais à présent toute l’histoire, dit Shaka en reprenant l’ouvrage. Ce que nous ignorons, c’est ce qu’il s’est passé après le supplice. Arachné aurait dû mourir peu après, car l’espérance de vie d’une araignée n’est que de quelques années. Mais aujourd’hui elle réapparaît, ayant traversé les siècles et retrouvé sa forme humaine, ou presque.

   - Athéna a vraiment fait ça ? l’interrompit Seiya, le regard figé dans le vide.

   - Que croyais-tu ? La déesse Athéna que tu connais aujourd’hui est très différente de celle des temps mythologiques. A cette époque, elle était semblable aux autres dieux, mais au moins avait-elle pris le parti des hommes.

   - La manière dont elle a puni cette femme, c’est horrible ! C’est injuste !

   - C’était la guerre ! Il s’agissait pour elle de ne pas perdre son autorité, et crois-moi, j’aurais agi de même à sa place. Les personnes de pouvoir doivent parfois prendre des décisions que leur morale réprouve. »

   Seiya se redressa brusquement et sortit de la bibliothèque.

   « Où vas-tu ? l’interrogea Shaka en le rejoignant.

   - Je n’ai aucune confiance en ces bouquins décrépits ! Si une personne est bien capable de me dire la vérité, c’est Athéna elle-même ! »

   Ils arrivèrent devant la Maison du Bélier, si bien que Mu sortit de son temple pour leur bloquer le passage.

   « Seiya, Athéna ne peut pas te voir pour le moment !

   - Laissez-moi passer ! » cria le Chevalier de Bronze tandis que son cosmos se déployait.

   Les deux Chevaliers d’Or regardèrent avec stupéfaction l’énergie de Pégase prendre des proportions énormes, comme il ne le faisait que durant les combats les plus acharnés.

   « Mu, laisse-le monter, dit Shaka, je crois qu’il est trop tard pour le maintenir en dehors de cette histoire. »

   Le Chevalier du Bélier, l’air résigné, fit un pas de côté et Seiya traversa les Douze Maisons comme l’éclair jusqu’à atteindre le temple de la déesse.

 

***

 

   « Seiya ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! » lui lança Athéna lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce.

   Sa voix douce et son sourire chaleureux lui firent oublier tout ce qu’il avait appris à son sujet quelques instants plus tôt. Il retrouvait celle qu’il avait toujours connue.

   « Saori ! Je suis rassuré que tu n’aies rien !

   - Je n’ai subi aucun dommage, mais j’aurais souhaité que tu ne viennes pas. Arachné menace de s’en prendre à tous ceux qui me sont proches.

   - Arachné ? »

   La bonne humeur de Seiya disparut en entendant ce nom.

   « Est-ce vrai que tu lui as infligé un tel supplice ?

   - C’était il y a trois milles ans. A l’époque, Athéna était une chef de guerre avant tout.

   - Mais tu es Athéna !

   - Lorsqu’une personne vit des milliers d’années, se réveillant tous les deux ou trois siècles dans des corps différents et découvrant à chaque fois un monde changé, elle n’est plus vraiment la même. Tu peux comprendre ça, n’est-ce pas ? »

   Le Chevalier de Bronze resta silencieux, détournant son regard, avant de reprendre :

   « Justement, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Je t’ai toujours suivie car je connais Saori et que j’ai confiance en elle, mais cette double nature reste un mystère pour moi. Es-tu une jeune fille de treize ans ou une déesse vieille comme le monde ? Je pensais que cette question était sans importance, mais je refusais de voir la vérité en face. Il y a tout un aspect de ta personnalité qui m’est étranger.

   - Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es celui qui me connais le mieux sur terre !

   - Il faut croire que celui qui te connaît le mieux ne connaît rien. Avant aujourd’hui, je ne t’aurais jamais cru capable de punir quelqu’un comme Arachné a été punie.

   - Aujourd’hui je regrette cet acte, mais il est ridicule de vouloir juger avec la morale actuelle ce qui a été accompli il y a si longtemps.

   - Désolé mais ça me dépasse ! dit-il avant de tourner les talons en direction de la sortie.

   - Attends Seiya ! Je dois te dire autre chose. Arachné n’aurait pas dû survivre, mais elle y est parvenue. Cela peut signifier que son supplice a duré trois milles ans. Dans ce cas, elle a d’autant plus de raisons de m’en vouloir.

   - Elle aurait souffert pendant trois millénaires ?

   - C’est une possibilité. »

   Le Chevalier jeta un regard noir sur Athéna.

   « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Seiya.

   - Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me punir, moi aussi ? »

   La déesse ne sut que répondre, et lorsque le Chevalier de Bronze quitta la salle, elle ne trouva pas la force de le retenir.

 

***

 

   Seiya redescendit les Douze Maisons sans même prêter attention aux Chevaliers d’Or qui l’interpellèrent. Une fois loin des temples, il s’arrêta et regarda le ciel, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés à s’en blanchir les phalanges. Son corps semblait être sous une tension croissante. Il se mit alors à hurler et frappa le sol de son poing, provoquant un véritable cratère, puis resta un moment dans cette position tandis que la poussière retombait. Un bruit de pas attira son attention.

   « Qui va là ?

   - C’est encore moi. »

   Seiya reconnut le garde qui était venu le chercher au Japon.

   « Tu n’as pas été envoyé par Athéna. Tu m’as menti.

   - C’est vrai, mais j’ai mes raisons.

   - Quelles sont-elles ?

   - Je suis le seul survivant des soldats massacrés par Arachné, mais pour une raison qui m’échappe, Athéna laisse cette créature en liberté alors qu’elle menace la vie d’innocents à chaque minute. C’est pourquoi je t’ai fait venir. J’espérais que tu accepterais de la combattre. Je sais où se trouve son repaire. »

   Le Chevalier de Bronze se tourna vers son caisson d’Armure qui était tombé de ses épaules quelques mètres plus loin. Il tira la chaîne d’ouverture, et la protection de Pégase vint recouvrir son corps.

   « Je te suis, soldat. Mon rôle est de protéger la Terre contre les forces du mal, alors j’éliminerai Arachné de mes propres mains ! »

 

***

 

   Le garde le mena jusqu’à une grotte lugubre située à mi-chemin entre Athènes et le Sanctuaire. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne dit le moindre mot durant le trajet.

   Seiya posa à peine un pied dans la caverne que la voix d’Arachné résonna :

   « Sois le bienvenu dans mon antre, Chevalier d’Athéna ! »

   Le lieu était plus sombre que les enfers, traversé de toiles d’araignées, et l’air y était humide et étouffant. Au fond de la caverne, le Chevalier de Pégase se retrouva face à la vengeresse qui était assise dans l’ombre.

   « Plutôt triste, n’est pas ? dit-elle. Sache que c’est un véritable paradis par rapport à ce que j’ai connu jusqu’à présent.

   - Je suis un Chevalier du Sanctuaire, et en tant que tel, je dois l’empêcher de nuire ! Je sais que tu as souffert, mais ça ne t’autorise pas à t’en prendre à des innocents.

   - C’est vrai, j’ai souffert. Mais tu sais, la souffrance en elle-même n’est rien. Ce qui la rend insupportable, c’est de l’avoir subie si longtemps. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre, toi qui n’as même pas vingt ans ? Même les dieux ne pourraient pas l’imaginer ! Cette souffrance est présente dans chacune de mes cellules, dans chacune de mes pensées. Je ne suis que souffrance !

   - Tu as tué des dizaines de soldats par pur plaisir, tu es une menace pour l’humanité !

   - Tu es donc venu me châtier ? » dit-elle en se levant d’une entassement de pierres qui lui servait de trône.

   Elle sortit de l’ombre, dévoilant à Seiya l’armure étrange qui recouvrait son corps.

   « Que penses-tu de la protection que je me suis fabriquée ? dit-elle. Elle est constituée d’os humains que j’ai reliés et consolidés avec ma toile de soie. J’ai pu constater en affrontant les Chevaliers d’Or qu’une armure pouvait être utile…

   - Ca suffit ! Je vais te combattre, en garde !

   - Tu n’es pas là pour combattre, Chevalier. Tu es là pour te convaincre qu’Athéna n’est pas le monstre que je t’ai fait entrevoir. Malheureusement, tes efforts sont vains. Une fois que la vérité s’est immiscée dans l’esprit, il n’est plus possible de l’oublier.

   - Tais-toi ! Météores de Pégase ! »

   L’attaque frappa Arachné, mais l’armure de soie encaissa la salve sans en pâtir.

   « La puissance de tes coups laisse à désirer, dit-elle.

   - Tu ne cesses jamais de parler ? » cria-t-il en lui portant un coup de poing qu’elle esquiva sans peine.

   Il l’attaqua de nouveau, enchaînant coups de poing et coups de pied, mais la vengeresse évitait chaque offensive avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle lui porta un coup de coude dans le ventre, le projetant contre un mur.

   « Je ne te sens pas très motivé, Chevalier. Mais j’ai de quoi te donner du cœur à l’ouvrage. »

   Elle se déplaça vers un grand rideau qui cachait le fond de la caverne et l’arracha d’un geste, révélant un horrible spectacle : une toile d’araignée gigantesque était tendue entre les parois de la grotte, et sur celle-ci étaient accrochés des dizaines de cocons de soie contenant des corps humains. Certains s’agitaient fébrilement, d’autres avaient cessé de bouger, pour toujours. Il y avait parmi les victimes des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards, des enfants. Chacun d’eux, la bouche bâillonnée par de la toile, n’avait que ses yeux pour exprimer la douleur et la détresse qu’il ressentait. Seiya croisa le regard d’un petit garçon qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et qui remuait les lèvres à travers son bâillon, sans parvenir à laisser échapper le moindre mot. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage terrorisé.

   « Sale monstre ! » hurla Seiya tandis que son cosmos s’enflammait.

   Il fonça sur Arachné et l’envoya à terre.

   « C’est déjà mieux, dit-elle en se relevant. On va enfin pouvoir s’amuser ! »

   Elle projeta sur lui un rayon d’énergie noire, qu’il esquiva d’un saut avant de retomber vers elle en la frappant d’un coup de pied à la tête, puis il enchaîna avec son attaque :

   « Météores de Pégase ! »

   Les coups atteignirent Arachné sans produire beaucoup d’effet, mais au fur et à mesure que sa rage augmentait, l’attaque redoublait de puissance. La vengeresse ne pouvait plus se contenter d’encaisser les coups, elle les bloqua avec les mains. Ils continuaient de gagner en vitesse et en force, mais ils ne parvenaient plus à l’atteindre.

   « C’est donc là ta limite, serviteur d’Athéna ? Dans ce cas le jeu est terminé ! »

   Elle projeta un rayon d’énergie qui engloutit les météores et encastra Seiya contre un mur.

   « Je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! dit-il en se dégageant. Comète de Pégase ! »

   Il concentra toute son énergie dans son poing avant de la lancer. Arachné l’esquiva d’un bond rapide, et tandis que Seiya avait encore le poing tendu, elle retomba vers lui, le frappant de ses griffes, entaillant sa poitrine et brisant son Armure. Le Chevalier s’écroula.

   « A présent, voici la touche finale ! »

   Elle l’attrapa par le col et lui souleva la tête, et alors qu’il était à moitié inconscient, elle l’embrassa à pleine bouche.

 

***

 

   Aux abords du Sanctuaire, Kiki surveillait les alentours. Il avait appris par son maître dans quel état d’énervement Seiya avait quitté les lieux, et s’inquiétait de savoir ce qu’il était devenu.

   Il vit la silhouette du Chevalier apparaître au loin et courut pour le rejoindre :

   « Seiya ! Où étais-tu passé ? »

   Le jeune Chevalier, la démarche était lente et titubante, ne lui fournit aucune réponse et s’affaissa. Kiki se jeta vers lui pour le retenir avant qu’il ne s’écroule, et l’allongea au sol. Il avait quelques blessures légères, mais le plus inquiétant était que sous sa peau bougeait une multitude de petites formes très reconnaissables, qui ne demandaient qu’à s’extraire de son corps.

   Alors que les araignées se mirent à s’agiter davantage, Seiya poussa un cri de douleur qui fut entendu jusque dans la salle du trône d’Athéna.

   A quelques kilomètres de là, une femme laissait échapper un rire, faible et sans joie, qu’elle ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler.


	3. Phase 2 : Moissons

   Ikki apparut à l’entrée du Sanctuaire en une explosion d’énergie. Il traversa tout le domaine sacré jusqu’à rejoindre le parvis de la Maison du Bélier. Shiryû, Hyôga et Shun étaient déjà là, penchés au-dessus du corps de Seiya. Autour d’eux se trouvaient Mu, Aldébaran, Aiolia, Shaka et Milo. Et Athéna, qui avait le visage mouillé de larmes, et dont les yeux grands ouverts semblaient ne plus pouvoir se refermer.

   En ce lieu étaient réunis les êtres les plus puissants de la planète, pourtant aucun ne semblait pouvoir agir.

   « Comment va-t-il ? interrogea le Chevalier du Phénix.

   - Mal, répondit Mu. Il a été empoisonné par le venin d’Arachné, et rien ne semble pouvoir le guérir : ni mes pouvoirs de guérison, ni même ceux d’Athéna. »

   Ikki regarda son ami étendu à terre qui, bien que conscient, souffrait atrocement et poussait des cris étouffés, tandis que sous sa peau s’agitaient des formes dont il n’osait même pas imaginer la nature.

   « Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

   - Ikki ! s’exclama Shun, choqué par une telle question.

   - Il a raison, dit Mu. Mais c’est difficile à dire. La dernière fois que j’ai vu ce type d’affliction, la victime a succombé en quelques minutes, mais Seiya semble résister beaucoup mieux. Toutefois, si on ne trouve pas de solution, il mourra avant la fin du jour.

   - Et le volcan de l’Ile Canon ? Les vapeurs qui s’en échappent m’ont déjà guéri une fois, ça pourra peut-être le sauver ?

   - Le pouvoir guérisseur du volcan n’agit qu’au bout de plusieurs jours, et je doute que nous ayons autant de temps. Toutefois, il nous reste une dernière chance. » ajouta-t-il en regardant vers son temple d’où sortit Kiki, une gourde à la main :

   « Voilà maître, c’est tout ce qu’il nous reste comme eau de la source de Jandahara.

   - Merci Kiki. »

   Le Chevalier du Bélier porta la gourde à la bouche de Seiya et parvint à lui en faire boire plusieurs gorgées, ce qui l’apaisa quelques instants. Mais les douleurs reprirent de plus belle, et la victime d’Arachné recracha le remède mélangé à du sang, et il reprit ses gémissements sourds.

   Le regard des témoins s’assombrit.

   « Ca suffit ! s’exclama Hyôga. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser souffrir ainsi ! Eloignez-vous ! »

   Il intensifia son cosmos et leva une main au-dessus de lui. Des rayons cristallins en jaillirent, et le corps de Seiya fut couvert de la glace la plus pure, comme Hyôga l’avait lui-même été lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire.

   « Ce cercueil de glace empêchera le mal de se propager, et surtout il lui épargnera des souffrances inutiles.

   - Peut-être ne faisons-nous que retarder l’inévitable, intervint Shiryû.

   - Comment peux-tu dire ça ? répondit Shun. Nous devons tout tenter pour le sauver, même s’il n’y a qu’une chance sur un million ! Nous n’avons jamais abandonné lors des batailles que nous avons livrées, et ce n’est pas maintenant que nous allons commencer !

   - Je le sais bien, Shun, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Seiya dispose de la même combativité en ce moment. Tu as dû remarquer qu’il n’était pas comme d’habitude. Son corps est peut-être blessé, mais c’est avant tout son esprit qui ne parvient pas à reprendre le dessus, et tant qu’il en sera ainsi, je doute qu’on puisse l’aider. »

   Shun baissa la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Athéna se releva brusquement et partit rejoindre sa demeure. Aiolia voulut l’accompagner, mais elle dit d’une voix rude :

   « Qu’on me laisse seule. »

   Au même moment, un homme caché dans l’ombre observait la scène à distance. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

   « Je sentais bien qu’une personne nous épiait depuis tout à l’heure. » le héla une voix forte, juste derrière lui.

   L’homme se retourna et découvrit Milo, le Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion, qui l’avait rejoint sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. Il interrogea l’espion :

   « Que fais-tu là ?

   - Je… me suis perdu.

   - Tu es celui qui a conduit Seiya auprès d’Arachné, n’est-ce pas ?

   - Non…

   - Mensonge ! »

   Il lui porta un coup de pied qui l’envoya à terre.

   « Par ta faute, le plus fidèle serviteur d’Athéna est à l’agonie ! Ton comportement relève de la haute trahison, et tu sais quel sort on réserve aux traîtres ? Aiguille écarlate ! »

   Un rayon rouge jaillit du doigt de Milo et frappa le garde, qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

   « Je n’ai pas eu le choix ! parvint-il à dire. Arachné menaçait de me tuer et…

   - Et tu as préféré sacrifier la vie de Seiya plutôt que la tienne ? Lâche ! »

   Milo lança une nouvelle piqûre qui transperça la cuisse de sa victime, provoquant un nouveau cri.

   « Tu connais pourtant les règles ! La guerre que nous livrons contre les forces du mal est sans merci, et chaque homme qui prête serment à Athéna doit être capable d’offrir sa vie pour elle !

   - "Nous" ? Vous mettez les Chevaliers et les gardes sur un pied d’égalité, mais ce n’est pas comparable ! Les soldats sont des serviteurs de l’ombre, dont aucune légende ne fera jamais état. Nous sommes tués par centaines à chaque bataille, et nos corps sont entassés dans une fosse commune. Et pendant ce temps, les Chevaliers deviennent des héros dont les exploits sont comptés à travers les âges. »

   Il fut pris d’une nouvelle douleur qui le fit se contorsionner sur le sol. Milo lui répondit :

   « Nous avons chacun notre utilité au sein du Sanctuaire. Si tu n’as pas compris ça, c’est que ta place n’a jamais été ici !

   - Et quel rôle avons-nous, justement ? Celui de chair à canon ? Aucun d’entre vous n’est venu nous aider pendant qu’Arachné nous massacrait !

   - Ce sont donc là les raisons de ta trahison ? J’avais vu juste : tu ne mérites que mon mépris ! répondit-il en s’apprêtant à lancer une nouvelle piqûre.

   - Non, la raison qui m’a poussé à obéir à Arachné est tout autre ! »

   Milo vit sur le visage de cet homme une émotion qu’il ne parvint pas à identifier et qui l’intrigua. Le soldat profita de son trouble pour ramasser une poignée de terre et la lui jeter dans les yeux. Milo se mit à rire :

   « C’est que tu ne manques pas d’audace pour un pousse-cailloux ! »

   Il se dégagea la vue, constatant que le traître s’enfuyait dans les bois :

   « Ca tombe bien, j’avais envie de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi. »

   Il s’élança à sa poursuite dans les chemins sinueux de la forêt, jusqu’à ce que sa proie arrive devant une petite maison.

   « La partie est terminée ! dit-il. Aiguille écarlate ! »

   Le soldat fut touché dans le dos avec une telle force qu’il traversa la porte de l’habitation.

   Milo le rejoignit à l’intérieur, et vit le soldat qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant dans ses bras les corps sans vie d’une femme et d’un enfant. Ils avaient été égorgés.

   « Qui… qui sont ces personnes ? balbutia Milo.

   - Elle avait promis ! Elle avait promis de les épargner ! se lamentait-il.

   - C’était ta famille ? Tu aurais dû demander ta radiation de l’armée du Sanctuaire, un serviteur d’Athéna est trop vulnérable lorsqu’il a une femme et des enfants. »

   Le soldat reposa les deux corps et s’approcha de Milo tandis que son visage se déformait sous la colère. Une énergie sombre s’échappa de son corps :

« C’est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Les êtres qui m’étaient le plus chers sont morts dans d’horribles souffrances, et vous me dites que c’est de ma faute ? J’ai prié, durant tout ce supplice j’ai prié pour que l’un d’entre vous vienne me sauver, vienne nous sauver, comme le racontent les légendes du Sanctuaire, mais personne n’est venu. Et elle les a tués comme on se débarrasse d’un détritus ! »

   Son énergie s’intensifiait et emplissait toute la maison comme un brouillard noir. Ses cheveux s’assombrissaient et sa peau devenait blanchâtre, tandis que ses yeux commençaient à ressembler à ceux d’Arachné, ce qui fit reculer Milo de quelques pas, sidéré face à cette incroyable métamorphose.

   « Vous êtes censés protéger les innocents, mais vous ne montrez pas la moindre émotion face aux victimes ! Vous me dégoûtez, vous et tout ce que vous représentez ! Je vous hais ! » hurla-t-il en dégageant une salve d’énergie qui fit éclater le toit de l’habitation. Son énergie continuait d’augmenter, mais elle s’échappait de son corps en déchirant sa peau et brûlant sa chair. Il se couvrit de flammes noires, et il s’écroula, encore fumant, juste à côté de sa femme et de son fils.

   Milo s’approcha du garde et constata que plus aucune étincelle de vie ne s’en échappait.

   « C’est l’influence de cette maudite Arachné qui a provoqué en cet homme une telle concentration de haine ? Si nous la laissons agir plus longtemps, je crains que le monde entier ne finisse par lui ressembler. »

 

***

 

   Aiolia frappa une colonne d’un coup de poing, la brisant en deux :

   « Bon sang ! Seiya a risqué sa vie un nombre incalculable de fois pour défendre le monde, et maintenant que c’est lui qui a besoin d’aide, nous ne pouvons rien faire ?

   - S’il existe un moyen de le sauver, dit Shiryû, mon maître le connaît sûrement.

   - Dôko…

   - Je vais le consulter dès maintenant, j’ai confiance en ses connaissances.

   - Je t’accompagne, dit Shun.

   - Quant à moi, je préfère rester auprès de Seiya, répondit Hyôga. S’il venait à guérir, je devrai être là pour l’extraire de son cercueil.

   - Et toi, Ikki ? » dit le Chevalier d’Andromède.

   Il le chercha du regard tout en prononçant cette phrase, mais ne le vit nulle part.

   « Où est-il passé ? se demanda-t-il.

   - Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ton frère, lui répondit Shaka. Ikki a compris que même toute sa force ne peut l’aider à sauver Seiya, et ce sentiment d’impuissance le frustre. Je pense qu’il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, et il reviendra dès qu’on aura besoin de lui. »

 

***

 

   Aux Pics des Cinq Anciens de Rozan, en Chine, Dôko se tenait sur un promontoire en face de la cascade ancestrale au pied de laquelle se trouvaient Shiryû et Shun. Celui que tout le monde appelait le Vieux Maître écouta les paroles de son élève avec attention. Après un instant de réflexion, son visage s’assombrit et il répondit :

   « Si même l’eau de Jandahara et le pouvoir de guérison d’Athéna ont été inefficaces…

   - Je vous en prie maître, je suis sûr qu’une solution existe ! Sinon, Seiya va mourir !

   - S’il te plaît, intervint Shun, calme-toi ! »

   Dôko les regarda plus intensément, plus profondément, puis il reprit la parole :

   « Laissez-moi quelques instants avec mes livres, je trouverai peut-être une alternative.

   - Nous n’avons pas le temps de…

   - Très bien, le coupa Shun. Nous vous laissons un moment. »

 

***

 

   Athéna faisait les cents pas dans son palais en se tordant les mains dans tous les sens. De temps en temps elle s’arrêtait pour jeter un coup d’œil vers une porte située dans un recoin de la pièce, détournant aussitôt le regard pour reprendre sa marche.

   Après dix minutes de ce manège, elle ouvrit la porte dérobée et entra. C’était une pièce de taille réduite, dont l’espace était encombré de coffres, d’étagères, et d’objets aussi variés qu’anciens. La plupart de ces artefacts étaient conservés là pour la valeur qu’ils avaient aux yeux de la déesse : cadeau symbolisant la reconnaissance d’un peuple ami, souvenir d’un événement important de l’histoire du Sanctuaire, héritage d’une époque lointaine, etc. Certains articles auraient pu avoir une place de choix dans les plus grands musées du monde, d’autres disposaient de pouvoirs particuliers.

   Athéna prit un objet situé sur une étagère du fond. C’était un collier en argent dont le pendentif représentait une étoile à cinq branches. Elle le jeta au sol comme s’il allait lui salir les mains, puis ouvrit sa paume et se l’entailla juste assez pour qu’une goutte de son sang coule et tombe sur l’ornement. Elle saisit son sceptre qui se nimba d’une aura dorée et le pointa vers le collier, qui s’auréola quant à lui d’une lumière violette. Une forme spectrale en jaillit : c’était un visage sombre et terrifiant. Sa voix était tout aussi inquiétante :

   « Athéna, je ne t’aurais jamais cru capable d’entrer un jour en contact avec moi.

   - C’est pourtant toi qui m’as laissé cet objet dans cette intention. Et je ne l’ai pas refusé, car je suis toujours prête à traiter avec les autres dieux, quand bien même leurs ambitions sont inacceptables.

   - Viens-en au fait, déesse décadente. Que me veux-tu ?

   - Si je te demandais de ramener un homme à la vie, que me réclamerais-tu en échange ? »

   Un silence pesant s’installa, puis un rire cruel le brisa :

   « La déesse protectrice de la terre est décidemment tombée bien bas ! Que tu en sois réduite à demander au Seigneur des Enfers de sauver la vie d’un homme prouve que tu n’es pas digne de ton titre !

   - Réponds à ma question !

   - Tu veux savoir ce que j’exigerais en l’échange de la vie de cet homme qui te semble si cher ? La réponse est évidente : je réclamerais ta place !

   - Ton prix n’est pas acceptable, et tu le sais bien. Je suis prête à faire des sacrifices mais tu n’es pas rationnel.

   - Au contraire, je le suis même plus que toi, répondit-il en haussant le ton. Lorsqu’une déesse censée défendre les intérêts de toute l’humanité en vient à demander à son pire ennemi de sauver la vie d’un seul homme au risque de se compromettre, c’est qu’elle a perdu la raison !

   - N’oublie pas que tes armées ont toujours échoué à me vaincre, alors ne me prends pas de haut. Si tu refuses l’opportunité que je te propose, alors il ne te restera plus qu’à t’en remettre au sort de la prochaine Guerre Sainte.

   - Ce n’est pas parce que tu as su me repousser par le passé que tu en seras capable éternellement. Par ailleurs, la requête que tu viens de me formuler prouve à quel point tu es devenue faible, et je n’aurais aucun mal à anéantir un ennemi aussi diminué. Si tu veux sauver cet homme, abandonne ton domaine dès maintenant, tu épargneras ainsi la vie de toutes les victimes de la prochaine guerre. Sinon, ne me déranges plus, j’ai une invasion à préparer. »

   Athéna écrasa le collier avec le bout de son sceptre, provoquant la disparition du visage maléfique. Elle s’acharna encore quelques instants sur l’objet, puis se laissa tomber à genoux, les épaules secouées de sanglots, tenant des deux mains son sceptre dont l’éclat se ternissait.

 

***

 

   Les deux Chevaliers de Bronze s’étaient éloignés de la cascade, patientant sur un promontoire d’où on voyait toute la région. Ils attendaient depuis plus d’une heure lorsque Shun choisit de briser le silence :

   « Et si… et si nous ne pouvions pas le sauver ? Nous avons épuisé toutes nos ressources, sans succès, et…

   - Tant que Seiya vivra, nous poursuivrons nos recherches, c’est tout.

   - … Tu as raison. »

   Un appel télépathique du Vieux Maître les incita à le rejoindre à la cascade. En les voyant arriver, il prit la parole :

   « Merci de votre patience, je sais à quel point il est difficile d’en faire preuve dans un tel moment. »

   Shun nota qu’il avait les yeux rouges, comme s’il avait pleuré.

« Vous avez découvert un moyen de sauver Seiya ? demanda Shiryû.

   - Peut-être. Connaissez-vous l’Arbre de Vie ?

   - Je crois qu’il en est question dans la Bible, répondit Shun.

   - Pas seulement chez les Monothéistes, dit Dôko. L’Yggdrasil chez les Nordiques, le Jardin des Hespérides de la Mythologie Grecque, l’arbre de l’éveil chez les Bouddhistes : toutes les religions du monde l’évoquent sous une forme ou une autre. Il serait capable de guérir n’importe quelle maladie et de soigner n’importe quelle blessure, mais personne n’a jamais été capable d’en découvrir l’emplacement.

   - Personne à part vous, maître.

   - En effet. Depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes l’ont cherché aux quatre coins du monde, pourtant il se situe là où l’humanité est née.

   - En Afrique ?

   - Tout à fait. Au Nigéria pour être exact. Je vais vous indiquer le lieu.

   - Sommes-nous sûrs que ce remède guérira Seiya ?

   - L’arbre de vie fera plus que le guérir : il va remettre son corps à neuf, comme s’il venait de naître. C’est une façon de parler bien sûr : Seiya gardera son âge, ses souvenirs, son cosmos, mais tout son corps sera réparé. Ses anciennes blessures, ses cicatrices, ses fragilités : tout cela va disparaître. »

   Shun sentit des larmes couler sur son visage :

   « Alors ça y est, nous avons trouvé le moyen de le sauver. Je devrais en avoir honte, mais j’avoue que l’espoir m’avait presque quitté.

   - Seiya… dit Shiryû. Nous allons te soigner.

   - Mais je dois vous prévenir, ajouta Dôko. L’arbre est protégé par des entités très anciennes dont le rôle est de veiller à ce que le trésor ne soit pas employé à mauvais escient.

   - Devrons-nous les combattre ?

   - Non, mais les épreuves que vous aurez à affronter seront plus périlleuses qu’un combat. »

   Shiryû s’approcha du bord de la falaise et toisait le vieil homme de son regard aveugle, comme s’il eut voulu l’impressionner :

   « Une dernière chose, maître. Dès notre arrivée vous connaissiez le moyen de sauver Seiya, n’est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l’avoir dit tout de suite ?

   - Tu me surestimes, Shiryû. Ma longue expérience m’a permis de découvrir chaque secret de ce monde, mais mon esprit n’a plus la vigueur de la jeunesse, et il m’est parfois nécessaire de me replonger dans mes archives pour me rafraîchir la mémoire.

   - Je vous connais bien, maître, et je sens que vous n’êtes pas sincère. Shun et moi allons nous rendre en Afrique afin de nous emparer du remède, mais si nous revenons trop tard pour sauver notre ami, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! »

   Dôko entrouvrit les lèvres, mais les referma sans prononcer un mot, puis il se détourna de ses visiteurs et s’éloigna, semblant soudain plus vieux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

 

***

 

   Le Chevalier du Bélier gravissait les Douze Maisons afin de rejoindre Athéna. En arrivant au temple du Scorpion, il croisa Milo.

   « Mu, que viens-tu faire ici ?

   - Je souhaitais informer Athéna des dernières nouvelles. Ce n’est pas grand-chose mais je pense que, vu l’affliction dans laquelle elle se trouve, la moindre lueur d’espoir peut lui être utile.

   - Tu fais bien, mais elle n’est pas là. Elle s’est rendue au Mont Etoilé afin d’étudier les astres.

   - Autrement dit, le seul endroit où personne n’a le droit de la déranger.

   - Un peu de respect, Mu. Tu parles de notre déesse.

   - Je ne l’oublie pas, mais c’est aussi une jeune femme qui a vécu la majorité de sa vie en ignorant sa nature divine. Athéna elle-même a choisi de vivre parmi les hommes, et l’épreuve qu’elle traverse aujourd’hui est la conséquence directe de ce choix d’existence. Ce doit être très difficile à vivre pour elle, et je ne suis pas convaincu qu’elle doive l’affronter seule.

   - Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Mu. Tu aimerais pouvoir l’aider, et cette impuissance te rend malade. Nous ressentons tous la même chose, mais personne parmi les hommes ou les dieux n’est capable de comprendre ce qu’Athéna ressent, tant son destin est unique. Nous devons avoir confiance en elle. Même dans la situation la plus difficile, elle saura faire les bons choix. C’est pour cette raison que nous sommes tous prêts à mourir pour elle. »

 

***

 

   Shiryû et Shun s’éloignaient des Pics des Cinq Anciens lorsque Shunrei les rejoignit au pas de course, sa longue natte sautillant à chaque pas :

   « Shiryû, ne pars pas comme ça !

   - Nous sommes pressés. » répondit-il sans s’arrêter.

   Elle se cala sur son pas :

   « Tu as de la rancune envers le Vieux Maître, je le sens.

   - Il connaissait dès le début l’existence de l’Arbre de Vie, j’en suis persuadé. Oserais-tu me dire le contraire ?

   - Tu as raison.

   - Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous a-t-il fait perdre un temps précieux avant de nous le dire ?

   - Il avait ses raisons, crois-moi.

   - Plus importantes que la vie de notre ami ?

   - Ce que tu ignores, c’est que les pouvoirs de l’Arbre ne peuvent être invoqués qu’une fois par siècle : il s’agit d’un cadeau qui est accordé aux hommes avec parcimonie.

   - Quel rapport avec la situation ? »

   Elle s’arrêta devant lui et posa une main sur sa poitrine pour l’inciter à s’arrêter lui aussi. Il n’eut pas le cœur à la contrarier en ressentant la tension qui la traversait. Le voyant plus conciliant, elle reprit :

   « Lors de notre jeunesse à Rozan, je me rendais tous les mois dans un village voisin afin d’y apporter une gerbe de fleur. Tu t’en rappelles ?

   - Oui. Tu ne m’en avais jamais dit la raison, et j’en avais déduis qu’il s’agissait d’un hommage à tes parents défunts.

   - Il n’en est rien : je n’étais pour cette tâche que la messagère du maître.

   - Ces fleurs provenaient de Dôko ? A qui étaient-elles destinées ?

   - Lors de la précédente Guerre Sainte, notre maître a perdu un être cher, une femme qu’il aimait plus que tout. Celle-ci fut victime d’un maléfice des armées d’Hadès qui la plongea dans un sommeil éternel, si puissant qu’elle en est prisonnière aujourd’hui encore.

   - Il… il ne m’en avait jamais parlé.

   - Tu le connais, il se livre très peu. Ce que j’ai découvert par ailleurs, c’est qu’il a passé toute sa vie à chercher un moyen de briser cet ensorcellement. Il était obligé de rester aux Pics des Cinq Anciens, mais sa réputation de grand sage est devenue universelle, et tous les savants du monde sont venus le voir pour échanger des connaissances avec lui, ce qui lui a permis d’accumuler un savoir inégalé. C’est ainsi qu’il a appris l’existence de l’Arbre de Vie. Une fois sa mission sacrée terminée, il espérait pouvoir libérer sa bienaimée. Mais lorsque vous êtes venus lui demander de l’aide pour soigner Seiya, il a tout de suite compris qu’il devait abandonner son espoir de sauver celle à laquelle il n’avait cessé de penser durant ces deux cents cinquante dernières années. Il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour faire son deuil. »

   Shiryû mit la main sur ses yeux, cachant ses larmes :

   « Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle, moi qui suis capable de voir sans mes yeux ? J’ai été injuste avec lui ! Je dois lui présenter mes excuses immédiatement.

   - N’en fais rien ! Tu n’es pas censé être au courant. Et crois-moi, il ne t’en veut pas. Tu es son disciple, il te connaît. »

   Shiryû tourna la tête vers la cascade, puis il prit Shunrei dans les bras en lui chuchotant un mot à l’oreille :

   « Merci. »

   Sur son promontoire, Dôko vit les silhouettes des deux Chevaliers de Bronze disparaître à l’horizon. Il ferma les yeux, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent :

« Adieu, Talia. »

 

***

 

   Seiya ouvrit les yeux : son corps flottait, inerte, au milieu du néant. Ce n’était pas le réel. Son subconscient, peut-être. La douleur, bien qu’apaisée par le cercueil de glace, imprégnait chaque cellule de son être, et son mental n’avait pas la force de la combattre.

   Des touches de couleurs apparurent çà et là au milieu de cette obscurité totale, jusqu’à faire apparaître un décor : c’était le ring du Colisée de la Fondation. Une voix résonna :

   « Seiya ! Que fais-tu là sans bouger ? »

   Le décor restait vide de toute présence, mais la voix continua :

   « Est-ce bien celui qui m’a vaincu lors du Tournoi Intergalactique après s’être maintes fois relevé ? Tu as tant souffert durant les nombreuses batailles que nous avons traversées. Tu t’es cassé le bras en sauvant Saori des corbeaux de Jamian, tu as eu la jambe brisée contre le Chevalier d’Or du Lion, tu as survécu à la mort noire du Pégase Sombre, et tu as supporté l’ablation de tes cinq sens par Saga. Et combien de fois as-tu frôlé la mort ? Ton corps a subi toutes les blessures possibles. Celle dont tu es victime aujourd’hui n’est pas plus insurmontable. Il te manque juste… la volonté. Tu dois la retrouver. Rappelle-toi le monde pour lequel tu te bats, rappelle-toi les amis avec lesquels tu luttes, et rappelle-toi la sœur que tu veux encore retrouver. »

   Le décor disparut pour laisser place au néant.

 

***

 

   Les Chevaliers du Dragon et d’Andromède atterrirent à l’ouest du Nigéria, dans une zone éloignée de toute habitation. Seuls quelques plateaux rocheux brisaient la monotonie des lieux. L’air y était chaud et sec.

   Shun regarda tout autour de lui. Il vit un singe accroupi à l’ombre d’un buisson, et un peu plus loin un rhinocéros qui s’enfuyait. Dans une autre direction, une hyène et un guépard se chamaillaient. A part ces quelques animaux esseulés, il ne voyait pas le moindre détail qui attire son attention. Et rien qui ne ressemble à un Arbre de Vie.

   « Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part ! s’exclama Shun. Tu es sûr que le Vieux Maître ne s’est pas trompé ?

   - Le Vieux Maître ne se trompe jamais, lui répondit Shiryû. Rappelle-toi la description du chemin à emprunter qu’il nous a faite. Un détail t’a peut-être échappé. »

   Shun redoubla d’attention :

   « Tu as raison ! Il y a une faille étroite entre deux plateaux là-bas. Ca doit être le chemin, suis-moi ! »

   Les deux Chevaliers se rendirent à l’entrée de l’étrange route enclavée entre des parois de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans cet endroit dont le soleil n’atteignait même pas le sol, un arbre gigantesque se révéla tout au bout du chemin.

   « Il est là ! s’exclama Shun. Allons-y ! »

   Ils coururent dans le tunnel pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque soudain Shun s’arrêta.

   « Shiryû, il y a un problème.

   - J’ai également une étrange sensation, comme si on tournait en rond depuis tout à l’heure.

   - C’est à peu près ça : on a beau courir tout droit, l’arbre semble toujours aussi loin de nous. Ta cécité te permettrait-elle de découvrir comment traverser ces illusions ?

   - Hélas je suis aussi perdu que toi. Ce lieu est empli d’une telle énergie que je ne parviens pas à m’orienter.

   - Je vais essayer avec ma chaîne, elle sera peut-être capable de nous aider. »

   Le Chevalier d’Andromède lança ses chaînes nébulaires en direction de l’arbre, mais passé quelques mètres, celles-ci disparurent pour ressurgir derrière eux. Il les retint in extremis :

   « Bon sang, une boucle dimensionnelle ! A première vue, le chemin semble linéaire, mais c’est un véritable labyrinthe ! Je ne vois pas comment en sortir.

   - Il y a un moyen et un seul. » répondirent un ensemble de voix étrangères.

   Quatre ombres se matérialisèrent devant eux, apparaissant comme des nuages de fumée. Il s’agissait de trois hommes et une femme à la peau noire, portant des tenues légères et colorées.

   « Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Shun.

\- Nous sommes les Dieux Yorubas. Nos pouvoirs sont immenses, mais le trésor que nous défendons est plus grand encore. Vous êtes venus pour l’Arbre de Vie, n’est-ce pas ? Pour quelle raison voulez-vous l’atteindre ?

   - Nous souhaitons sauver la vie d’un ami, et nous sommes prêts à tout pour lui venir en aide.

   - Même à risquer vos vies ?

   - Oui ! »

   L’une des silhouettes se transforma en rhinocéros et chargea Shiryû. L’autre devint un guépard et se jeta sur Shun. Les deux Chevaliers furent entraînés par leurs attaquants contre les parois, mais au lieu de s’y écraser, ils les traversèrent, comme si la roche était faite de brume.

 

***

 

   « Seiya, tu m’entends ? »

   Le néant se remplit d’un décor de forêt, derrière laquelle on pouvait distinguer un bâtiment hospitalier.

   « Seiya, je sais que j’ai été un modèle pour toi lorsque tu étais jeune. Pourtant, c’est toi qui m’as remis sur le droit chemin lorsque mon cœur était dans l’erreur.

   « Tu viens de découvrir la part d’ombre d’Athéna, et tu prends seulement conscience de la complexité de sa nature. Et ça, je peux le comprendre.

   « J’idolâtrais mon frère. Lorsqu’il a été catalogué comme traître, mon monde s’est écroulé. J’ai tout d’abord douté, puis j’y ai cru, et chaque sentiment qui m’attachait à lui s’est transformé en motif de haine, haine envers lui et haine pour moi-même. Lorsque toi et Saori m’avez ouvert les yeux, j’ai compris que mon amour envers lui n’avait jamais disparu, qu’il était toujours là, au fond de mon âme.

   « Toi aussi tu ne dois pas oublier les liens qui t’unissent à Athéna. Quel que soit son passé, elle restera toujours la personne que tu connais, la personne que tu aimes. »

 

***

 

   Shiryû parvint à stopper la charge du rhinocéros après avoir été repoussé sur une dizaine de mètres et s’en éloigna d’un saut. Il sentait qu’il n’était plus dans le tunnel. Lui et le mastodonte se trouvaient dans une large grotte qui ne disposait d’aucune sortie.

   « Comment sommes-nous arrivés là ? se demanda-t-il.

   - Il s’agit du terrain de la première épreuve pour obtenir le droit d’accéder à l’Arbre de Vie : l’épreuve de la force. »

   La voix qui venait de lui répondre émanait du rhinocéros.

   « Vous êtes l’un des Dieux Yoruba ?

   - En effet. Je suis Oggun, le Yoruba de la technologie. J’ai apporté les outils et les connaissances mécaniques aux hommes. Pour remporter cette épreuve, tu devras récupérer le marteau de pierre qui se trouve derrière moi, posé dans un renfoncement du mur. Et pour ça, tu vas devoir me prouver ta force.

   - Je croyais que nous n’aurions pas à combattre.

   - La finalité d’un combat est de vaincre son adversaire. Ici, ton seul but est de t’emparer de cet objet.

   - C’est tout ?

   - C’est bien assez ! dit-il en commençant une nouvelle charge.

   - Colère du Dragon de Rozan ! » répliqua Shiryû.

   Un dragon jaillit de son poing et fonça vers le mastodonte, mais il ne parvint même pas à ralentir sa course. Shiryû reçut un coup de corne en plein torse, tombant quelques mètres plus loin.

   « J’ai oublié de te dire, ajouta l’animal. Tu dois récupérer l’objet du pouvoir en moins de trois minutes, sinon l’épreuve sera considérée comme perdue ! »

   Shiryû se releva d’un bond, sans trop de séquelles : son Armure l’avait protégé. Il sentit le rhinocéros le charger de nouveau, mais il l’esquiva en sautant et en profita pour s’approcher de l’objet sacré. Il n’eut pas le temps de le toucher, le mastodonte fit demi-tour avec une vélocité surprenante et l’écrasa contre le mur.

   « Tu pensais gagner en utilisant la ruse et la vitesse ? Mais c’est une épreuve de force, et tant que tu ne m’auras pas prouvé la tienne, tu ne passeras pas ! »

   Il souleva Shiryû avec sa corne et le jeta à l’autre bout de la pièce.

   « Il te reste deux minutes.

   - Très bien, lui répondit Shiryû en se redressant. Vous voulez voir ma force ? Je vais vous la montrer.

   - Et moi je vais te montrer la mienne ! »

   Le rhinocéros ouvrit sa gueule et un vent violent en jaillit, emportant le Chevalier de Bronze et le plaquant contre un mur. La pression augmentait, enfonçant de plus en plus Shiryû dans la roche. Il contracta tous ses muscles et parvint à bouger son bras gauche, afin de placer son bouclier devant lui, réduisant l’effet du souffle sur son corps, puis il se libéra du mur et avança contre la tempête. L’animal stoppa son souffle et chargea Shiryû, qui bloqua sa corne avec son bouclier et plaça sa main libre sur son épaule pour le repousser. Le mastodonte faisait plusieurs tonnes de plus que lui, pourtant il tenait bon. Plus son corps s’auréolait de son cosmos vert émeraude, plus son adversaire reculait. Le rhinocéros tenta d’ouvrir la gueule pour projeter son souffle, mais le Chevalier de Bronze lui posa le pied sur le museau pour la lui maintenir fermée. La bête reculait de plus en plus, ses pattes glissaient sur le sol, et sa respiration trahissait sa difficulté à faire face. Shiryû fit jaillir toute l’énergie qu’il lui restait, provoquant une déflagration qui envoya son opposant contre le mur.

Le Chevalier de Bronze s’approcha du marteau de pierre et le ramassa. Le Dieu reprit forme humaine. C’était un vieil homme noir vêtu de vert et de violet :

   « Tu as remporté cette épreuve, serviteur d’Athéna, je te félicite ! Mais la victoire n’est pas encore vôtre, alors je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite. »

   Il se jeta vers l’un des murs et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Là où son corps s’était volatilisé, une porte en bois était apparue. Shiryû s’en approcha et la toucha du bout des doigts.

   « Je suppose que c’est la sortie. »

   Il passa la porte, et lorsqu’il la referma derrière lui, elle disparut. Il était de nouveau sur le chemin entre les deux plateaux.

 

***

 

   « Seiya, tu es là ? »

   L’obscurité laissa place à la vision de l’intérieur d’un temple dont le sol était couvert de morceaux de glace et l’air chargé d’une épaisse brume.

   « C’est vrai, Arachné est une victime. Est-ce pour cela que tu refuses de la combattre ? Pourtant, tu sais que toi, moi, tous autant que nous sommes, nous avons déjà ôté la vie pour notre cause, et j’ai moi-même été amené à tuer les êtres qui m’étaient les plus chers. Ces hommes pensaient tous combattre pour le bien, au même titre que nous. Ceux du Sanctuaire ignoraient être dans l’erreur. Ceux d’Asgard étaient manipulés. Ceux du Temple des Mers souhaitaient changer le monde, quitte à sacrifier l’humanité.

   « Athéna a eu tort de punir Arachné ? Peut-être. Arachné a raison de vouloir se venger ? Peut-être. Mais tu dois être au-dessus de la culpabilité et du doute. Nous sommes des Chevaliers, et telles sont les épreuves que nous devons affronter. Nous représentons l’humanité. Elle compte sur nous. Alors il faut savoir durcir son cœur, car notre voie est parfois sombre comme la nuit et froide comme la glace. »

 

***

 

   Shun se retrouva dans une grotte immense. Il se libéra de l’étreinte du fauve qui le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit d’une voix humaine :

   « Mon nom est Ochosi, je suis le Dieu Yoruba de la chasse. Je vais te faire passer l’épreuve de la vitesse.

   - En quoi consiste-t-elle ? »

   Le fauve se rendit jusqu’au fond de la grotte et ramassa quelque chose entre les dents.

   « Tu dois t’emparer de la flèche que j’ai dans la gueule, dit-il sans que sa voix ne soit altérée par l’objet. Si tu n’y parviens pas en moins de trois minutes, alors tu auras perdu. A moins que tu ne sois mort avant.

   - Je n’échouerai pas, car ça signifierait la mort de mon ami. Chaîne nébulaire ! »

   L’arme du Chevalier de Bronze s’élança vers l’animal, mais celui-ci courait à une telle vitesse qu’elle ne put l’atteindre.

   « Vague du tonnerre ! » cria Shun.

   Les chaînes d’Andromède prirent la forme de vagues dont la vitesse était telle que le guépard fut rattrapé, mais il bondit sur le côté et se mit à courir sur le mur, puis prit la direction opposée et plongea vers Shun pour le frapper d’un coup de griffe, le blessant à l’épaule et l’envoyant à terre.

   L’animal le regarda :

   « Sache que je peux moi aussi attaquer durant l’épreuve, mais tu devais t’en douter.

   - En effet, répondit Shun en se relevant, une main sur son épaule meurtrie. Mais il en faudra plus pour m’arrêter. Si mes chaînes ne peuvent vous atteindre, voyons si je peux le faire moi-même ! »

   Il s’élança vers le fauve en poussant sa vitesse au maximum et parvint à le rattraper, mais le Yoruba changea brusquement de direction, et Shun, emporté par son élan, ne put le suivre et trébucha, roulant à terre sur plusieurs mètres. Le guépard se tourna vers lui :

   « Tu sais être rapide, mais tu ne maîtrises pas ta vitesse ! »

   La créature était si proche de lui qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle. Il tendit le bras afin de saisir la flèche dans la gueule du fauve, mais l’animal recula d’un bond. Toutes les taches qui recouvraient sa fourrure s’illuminèrent, et de chacune d’elles jaillit une boule d’énergie, puis toutes s’envolèrent vers Shun comme une pluie de grêle, le projetant à l’autre côté de la pièce.

   « Inutile de continuer, dit le guépard, il ne te reste que quelques secondes. Tu as perdu.

   - Laissez-moi tenter ma dernière chance ! répondit Shun, encore à terre. Chaîne nébulaire ! »

   Le guépard esquiva la chaîne d’un simple mouvement de la tête, et la pointe de métal se planta dans le mur derrière lui.

   « Ta dernière tentative a échoué !

   - Chaîne nébulaire, reviens à moi ! »

   Son arme était si fermement enfoncée dans la paroi qu’en la rappelant, Shun fut lui-même emporté. Il passa devant l’animal à une telle vitesse qu’il lui arracha la flèche de la gueule, sans que celui-ci n’ait le temps de réagir. Il avait remporté l’épreuve.

   Le Dieu reprit forme humaine. C’était un jeune homme au corps d’athlète qui portait des vêtements violets accompagnés d’une peau de guépard :

   « Félicitations, tu as été le plus rapide. Suis-moi, si tu souhaites poursuivre les épreuves. »

   Il disparut au travers d’un mur sur lequel une porte apparut. Shun l’ouvrit et se retrouva dans le tunnel par lequel il était arrivé. Shiryû lui faisait face, tenant à la main un petit marteau en pierre.

   « Je vois que tu as remporté ton épreuve, lui dit-il.

   - D’après le son de ta voix, j’imagine qu’il en est de même pour toi. »

   Les quatre Dieux Yoruba se matérialisèrent. Oggun et Ochosi se tenaient derrière, tandis que les deux autres bloquaient toujours l’accès à l’Arbre. La femme s’approcha de Shiryû et lui prit la main. Elle était d’une beauté éclatante et portait une tenue jaune ainsi qu’une multitude de bijoux.

   « Je suis Osun, la déesse Yoruba de l’amour. Veux-tu me suivre, jeune guerrier ? »

   Leurs deux corps disparurent à travers la paroi, laissant Shun seul avec le dernier Dieu. C’était un petit garçon vêtu de noir et de rouge :

   « Suis-moi, Chevalier d’Andromède. »

   Il courut vers un mur et y disparut. Shun se précipita derrière lui.

 

***

 

   « Seiya ? Seiya ? »

   Le néant disparut, et le corps de Seiya se retrouva dans l’arène du Sanctuaire, entendant des paroles venir jusqu’à lui :

   « Est-ce là l’élève à qui j’ai transmis tout mon savoir pendant des années ? Eh bien, le vaillant Chevalier de Pégase fait peine à voir ! Pourquoi ne te relèves-tu pas comme tu l’as fait si souvent ? Pourquoi restes-tu à terre ? Parce qu’Athéna ne correspond plus à l’idéal que tu t’étais imaginé ? Tu ne veux combattre que pour une cause irréprochable ? Le bien immaculé contre le mal absolu ? Tu devrais savoir que ça n’existe pas. Le monde n’est qu’un mélange des deux, et tu vas devoir t’y faire.

   « De toute façon tu n’as pas le choix. Tu n’es pas de ceux qui refusent d’agir, le rôle de spectateur te serait insupportable. Alors tu vas te relever, et tu vas combattre pour la cause la plus juste. »

 

***

 

   Shiryû et Osun se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle grotte. En passant la muraille, la déesse s’était changée en animal. Une hyène.

   « Voici maintenant l’épreuve de la concentration, dit-elle. Il y a au centre de cette pièce un puits d’une profondeur insondable. Au-dessus de ce puits est suspendu un collier. Autour de ce collier, il y a trois cages. Tu dois franchir ces cages et t’emparer du collier. Mais je te conseille de ne pas y aller trop fort, sinon l’objet sacré pourrait tomber dans le trou. Tu as trois minutes.

   - Je suppose que vous allez tenter de m’en empêcher.

   - Je me contenterai de te parler.

   - Si ce n’est que ça… »

   Shiryû s’approcha du centre de la grotte où se trouvait le gouffre et palpa la première cage. Les barreaux étaient épais et solides. Il allait devoir utiliser beaucoup de force pour les détruire, mais pas trop car ça pourrait entraîner la chute du collier. Il attrapa deux barreaux et concentra son cosmos pour les écarter.

   « Vous êtes ici pour guérir votre ami, c’est bien ça ? demanda la hyène.

   - C’est exact, répondit Shiryû sans s’interrompre dans sa tâche.

   - Et c’est ton vieux maître Dôko qui vous a indiqué cette solution.

   - Encore exact.

   - Tu dois avoir une confiance totale en cet homme.

   - C’est mon maître, et c’est le plus sage d’entre nous.

   - Avec de tels atouts, il aurait pu venir passer les épreuves lui-même, il les aurait réussies bien plus vite que toi et ton frère d’armes.

   - Sans doute.

   - Alors pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyés à sa place ?

   - Une mission l’oblige à rester aux Pics des Cinq Anciens.

   - En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

   - Je l’ignore, c’est Athéna elle-même qui la lui a confiée il y a plus de deux siècles.

   - Donc personne n’est en mesure de prouver que ce qu’il dit est vrai. »

   Shiryû arrêta de forcer les barreaux et se retourna vers la hyène :

   « Qu’insinuez-vous ? Qu’il serait un traître ?

   - Pourquoi pas ? Lorsque vous avez combattu le faux Grand Pope, il n’est jamais venu se battre à vos côtés et n’a même pas tenté de vous trouver des alliés. »

   Au terme d’un silence, Shiryû reprit :

   « Je n’en reviens pas, vous parlez et moi je vous écoute ! »

   Il se remit au travail et finit d’ouvrir la première cage. Il s’y faufila afin d’atteindre la deuxième. Elle était moins résistante, mais chacun de ses barreaux était couvert de pointes.

   « Très bien, reprit la créature. Admettons que tu sois certain de la loyauté de ton maître, comment peux-tu être sûr que l’Arbre de Vie sauvera Seiya ?

   - Vous l’avez dit vous-même : votre trésor renferme un pouvoir immense.

   - Ca ne fait aucun doute, mais peut-être que même guéri, Seiya ne se réveillera pas. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu’il s’est toujours relevé. Si aujourd’hui il en est incapable, c’est peut-être parce que son mental est atteint. Dans ce cas, votre mission est inutile.

   - Même si l’espoir de le sauver grâce à l’Arbre de Vie est mince, nous ferons tout notre possible pour l’atteindre. Si c’est un échec, au moins cela lui prouvera que nous sommes à ses côtés. »

   - Vous allez donc utiliser ce pouvoir pour Seiya, sans certitude que ça ait plus d’effet qu’un placébo, et sacrifier la seule possibilité que Dôko ait de sauver la femme qu’il aime.

   - Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

   - Les Yorubas savent tout. Toi en revanche, tu ne sembles pas être sûr de savoir pourquoi tu es là. »

   La deuxième cage céda sous les doigts ensanglantés du Chevalier. Il s’approcha de la dernière, et sentit en la touchant que des décharges électriques la traversaient par intermittence.

   « Vous n’êtes qu’une bande de sadiques, dit-il.

   - Une fois que Seiya sera de nouveau près de vous, reprit la hyène, que ferez-vous ? Vous partirez combattre Arachné ? Aura-t-il le courage de la tuer cette fois-ci, et surtout, en aura-t-il le pouvoir ? Tous autant que vous êtes, en aurez-vous le pouvoir ?

   - Je l’ignore, mais j’aurai tout le temps d’y penser après ces épreuves. »

   La cage était sur le point de céder lorsque Shiryû ressentit un tremblement. Il entendit le bruit de pierres qui tombaient du plafond.

   « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

   - Un tremblement de terre. Ca arrive parfois.

   - Vous plaisantez ? Je ne peux pas remporter l’épreuve dans ces conditions !

   - Il est toujours possible d’abandonner.

   - Pas question ! »

   Le phénomène s’amplifia : des trous se formaient dans le sol et de la lave en jaillissait. Shiryû sentait la chaleur lui brûler la peau et se voyait déjà noyé par le magma tandis que le collier tomberait au fond du puits, il était peut-être déjà tombé. De toute façon, il n’avait aucun moyen de le savoir avant d’avoir franchi la troisième barrière. Il focalisa donc sa force et son esprit sur les barreaux électrifiés.

   La dernière cage céda sous ses doigts, mais si brusquement que le fil retenant le collier se rompit, il l’entendit au tintement que fit l’objet en tombant, alors il se jeta pour le rattraper et tomba dans le trou, mais il parvint à se retenir au rebord avec son autre main.

   La pièce retrouva son calme dans la seconde.

   « C’était une illusion ! s’exclama-t-il. Je me suis laissé berner car je pensais être immunisé contre de tels pièges de par ma cécité ! »

   La déesse reprit forme humaine et tendit sa main à Shiryû :

   « Laissez-moi vous aider.

   - Merci.

   - Je ne voudrais pas qu’un homme tel que toi meure si bêtement, d’autant que tu as encore un ami à guérir. »

 

***

 

   « Réveille-toi, Seiya ! »

   L’image de la vallée du Mont Fuji se matérialisa au milieu de l’obscurité.

   « Je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre pourquoi Athéna ne t’a jamais parlé de son passé. Tu crois peut-être que tu ne comptes pas à ses yeux ou qu’elle n’a pas confiance en toi, mais c’est faux. J’ai moi-même accompli des méfaits lorsque j’étais contrôlé par la haine, au point de m’en prendre à mon propre frère. Je n’en ai jamais reparlé depuis. Pas car je n’éprouve aucun remords, mais parce que c’est douloureux rien que d’y repenser. Par ailleurs, c’est très déroutant de se confronter à la personne que j’ai été autrefois, et qui est si différente de celle que je suis aujourd’hui. J’en viens parfois à douter que ces deux personnes soient la même. Aussi je préfère me dire que seul celui que je suis devenu compte, et que le passé reste le passé.

   « Peut-être dois-tu donner cette chance à Athéna. »

 

***

 

   « Mon nom est Eleggua, je suis le Yoruba du destin. Je vais tester ton intelligence, et pour ce faire, je vais changer d’apparence. »

   Le petit garçon devint un chimpanzé.

   « Vous allez tester mon intelligence sous la forme d’un singe ? demanda Shun.

   - Ne sous-estime pas cet animal, il n’est peut-être pas capable de construire des immeubles et de concevoir des ordinateurs, mais il vit sans mettre en péril le devenir de la Terre, ce dont l’homme est incapable.

   - Très bien, je suis prêt. En quoi consiste l’épreuve ?

   - Tu dois t’emparer de la clé d’or. » répondit l’animal en montrant du doigt le fond de la pièce.

   Shun distingua un petit objet brillant, accroché au milieu du mur. Il remarqua que le singe gardait un bras dans le dos depuis le début de leur échange.

   « Quel est le piège ? demanda le Chevalier.

   - Te rappelles-tu du thème de l’épreuve ? Le piège peut-être partout, c’est à toi de le découvrir.

   - Dans ce cas j’y vais, puisque je sais où est la clé. Chaîne nébulaire ! »

   Shun lança son arme vers l’objet au fond de la grotte, mais il lui fit changer de direction au dernier moment, et la chaîne s’empara de ce que le singe tenait derrière lui.

   « Je me doutais bien que c’était trop simple ! dit le Chevalier. La clé n’était pas à l’autre bout de la grotte, mais dans vos mains ! »

   Il prit en mains ce que sa chaîne avait récupéré. Sa surprise fut de taille en découvrant qu’il s’agissait d’une banane. L’animal sautillait de gauche à droite en souriant de toutes ses dents. Shun jeta le fruit au sol et courut vers le fond de la grotte. Il attrapa la clé, mais celle-ci n’était pas en or : ce n’était que de la pierre.

   « Ce n’est pas la bonne clé ! dit-il en l’écrasant entre ses doigts.

   - Tu as deviné ! Alors, sauras-tu retrouver la vraie ? »

   Shun regarda autour de lui, découvrant une multitude de clés éparpillées partout dans la grotte : sur les murs, au sol, au plafond.

   « Je les vérifierai une à une s’il le faut !

   - Auras-tu le temps de toutes les atteindre avant la fin des trois minutes ?

   - Moi, non. Mais les armes d’Andromède en sont capables ! Chaînes nébulaires ! »

   Les chaînes se multiplièrent et partirent dans tous les sens, frappant chaque clé. Chacune se brisait pour ne laisser que des morceaux de pierre, mais toujours aucune clé en or. Il avait déjà vérifié la moitié d’entre elles lorsqu’il constata que le singe s’amusait à déplacer les clés ou à les intervertir.

   « Vous, vous allez rester en dehors de ça ! » dit-il en lançant sa chaîne pour l’attraper, mais son corps se dédoubla :

   « Je trouve au contraire que c’est trop simple ! » dit-il.

   Les deux chimpanzés se multiplièrent à leur tour, et ainsi de suite jusqu’à ce qu’il y en ait une trentaine dans la grotte, qui mirent encore plus de désordre parmi les clés.

   Shun lança ses chaînes dans toutes les directions pour contrer les animaux, mais ces derniers bondissaient avec une telle agilité qu’ils esquivaient sans peine les offensives. Ils s’accrochaient même aux chaînes et passaient de l’une à l’autre comme s’il s’agissait de lianes. Shun perdait de plus en plus son sang-froid :

   « Vous vous croyez au cirque ? Alors je vais vous faire un tour de magie ! »

   Il enflamma son cosmos et projeta de l’électricité dans ses chaînes. Quelques singes, touchés par la décharge, tombèrent au sol, mais d’autres contre-attaquèrent en faisant des nœuds avec les chaînes, si bien qu’un court-circuit se produisit, et Shun reçut lui-même le courant qu’il avait envoyé.

   Il était à terre, reprenant son souffle, tandis que les singes accomplissaient de joyeuses pirouettes.

   « Ce n’est pas possible ! pensa-t-il. Le temps est presque écoulé, et je ne suis pas prêt de trouver la clé ! Même l’homme le plus malin ne pourrait pas s’en sortir au milieu de toute cette agitation ! A moins que… »

   Il se releva et lança sa chaîne vers la banane qu’il avait jetée quelques minutes plus tôt, puis l’ouvrit en deux, dévoilant ce qu’elle contenait : une clé brillant d’un magnifique éclat doré.

   Tous les singes se réunirent en un seul, et celui-ci reprit sa forme humaine :

   « Bravo ! Tu semblais bien mal parti, mais tu es parvenu à remporter l’épreuve ! A présent sortons d’ici. »

 

***

 

   « Ecoute-moi, Seiya. »

   Seiya vit apparaître la statue d’Athéna qui se trouve en haut du Sanctuaire. Une voix résonnait :

   « Avoir deux âmes en un seul corps fut un supplice de tous les jours. Pourtant, je ne suis pas loin de penser que c’est ce qu’endure chaque personne dès qu’elle est confrontée à un choix. Prendre à gauche ou à droite ? Accepter ou refuser ? Continuer ou abandonner ? La conscience sera toujours pleine de conflits.

   « Aujourd’hui tu te sens perdu. C’est normal, tu es jeune. Trop jeune peut-être. Le rôle qui pèse sur tes épaules est lourd à porter pour un garçon qui devrait passer ses journées à s’amuser avec ses amis. Je n’ai pas l’intention d’ajouter un nouvel argument dans le capharnaüm de ta conscience, mais aujourd’hui tu dois devenir un homme, et c’est en tant qu’homme que tu devras prendre ta décision et t’y tenir, quelle qu’elle soit. »

 

***

 

   A proximité de son repaire, Arachné se tenait au milieu d’un champ de blé, fixant le soleil comme si la puissante lumière ne lui procurait aucune douleur, et caressant du bout des doigts les épis dorés.

   Une silhouette se matérialisa à quelques mètres d’elle. Sans détourner son regard de l’astre solaire, elle dit :

   « Chevalier Phénix, je présume ?

   - Et toi tu es Arachné. Ton énergie malsaine est repérable à l’autre bout du pays.

   - Ton énergie n’est pas discrète non plus. Je m’attendais à avoir de la visite, mais je pensais que vous seriez venus à plusieurs.

   - Je veux que tu sauves Seiya, et je veux que tu le fasses maintenant. »

   Elle se tourna vers lui :

   « Tu as oublié de dire "S’il te plaît".

   - Ecoute, reprit-il, ignorant son sarcasme. Je sais que tu as subi de terribles tourments et que la haine contrôle désormais ton être. Mais je suis passé par là moi aussi, et je sais qu’il n’est jamais trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

   - Tu as raison. Je vais de ce pas présenter mes excuses à Athéna et me recueillir sur la sépulture de toutes mes victimes. »

   Ikki eut un air peiné. Il s’approcha d’elle et s’agenouilla :

   « Tu sembles être bien renseignée à mon sujet, tu dois donc savoir ce qu’il m’en coûte de m’abaisser ainsi devant toi. Je te le demande une nouvelle fois, sauve Seiya, et prends ma vie à la place de la sienne.

   - Ta naïveté n’a d’égal que ton ignorance. Tu crois pouvoir me raisonner ? Je t’aurais décapité dans la seconde si ta présence n’avait pas été pour moi une source de réjouissance, car elle me confirme que j’ai parfaitement choisi ma cible pour atteindre Athéna et ses proches. Voir la souffrance dans tes yeux est le plus beau des cadeaux. J’avais dans l’intention de rendre visite à Athéna afin de profiter du spectacle de sa douleur, mais que l’un de ses plus fidèles protecteurs vienne jusqu’à moi et commette les pires bassesses est encore plus jubilatoire ! »

   Elle fit en pas vers lui :

   « Toutefois, j’accepte de prendre ta vie. En plus de celle de Pégase. » ajouta-t-elle en levant le bras au-dessus de la tête du Chevalier.

   Le tranchant de sa main s’abattit, mais Ikki retint le coup à quelques centimètres de sa nuque :

   « Très bien. Si la manière douce ne fonctionne pas, je vais tenter la manière forte. »

   Il intensifia son cosmos qui prit la forme d’un gigantesque oiseau de feu, repoussant Arachné sur plusieurs mètres.

   « Je sens que je n’ai pas fini de m’amuser, répondit-elle en laissant exploser son énergie noire.

   - Seiya s’est laissé affaiblir par ses émotions, je ne ferai pas la même erreur. Tu es une menace pour l’humanité, c’est tout ce qui compte !

   - Et moi je crois que je vais envoyer un deuxième cadeau à Athéna !

   - Je ne t’en laisserai pas le temps ! Ailes du Phénix ! »

   Ikki projeta sa tempête de flammes contre Arachné. Emportée dans la bourrasque, elle retomba au sol, la tête la première, mais se releva dans l’instant avec quelques entailles pour seules blessures.

   « Technique très spectaculaire, mais qui manque d’efficacité. »

Elle regarda sur son bras l’une de ses blessures qui se résorba en quelques secondes, sous l’œil médusé d’Ikki.

   « Tu sembles surpris, Chevalier du Phénix. Serait-ce parce que je suis plus immortelle que toi ?

   - Même les dieux peuvent être vaincus ! Ailes du Phénix ! »

   Un large filet de toile jaillit du ventre d’Arachné à une vitesse impressionnante et recouvrit Ikki et son souffle, le condamnant à subir sa propre attaque. Il tomba à terre, couvert de toiles enflammées. Il les déchira et se remit sur pieds.

   « Tu supportes moins bien que moi cette technique. » lui dit-elle.

   Il lui porta un coup de poing qu’elle esquiva sans difficulté, puis il l’attaqua de nouveau, mais elle l’évita une fois de plus. Lorsqu’il voulut recommencer, il constata que ses deux poignets étaient accrochés à des fils de soie dont Arachné tenait les extrémités.

   « Echec et mat ! » dit-elle avant de projeter une décharge d’énergie noire qu’il reçut de plein fouet, brisant son Armure et l’envoyant à terre.

   Elle s’approcha de sa proie et brandit sa main aux griffes acérées pour l’achever, mais Ikki se releva brusquement et la frappa d’un coup de poing, visant la filière qu’elle avait sur le ventre. Son bras lui transperça le corps et ressortit dans le dos, mais elle ne montra pas la moindre réaction face à cette blessure et frappa Ikki d’un coup de coude à la nuque qui le renvoya dans la poussière.

   « Tu faisais le mort ? C’était bien pensé.

   - Je finirai par te faire succomber, même si je devais mourir cent fois.

\- Dans ce cas, profite du fait que ma blessure n’est pas encore guérie pour me porter le coup de grâce.

   - J’en ai bien l’intention ! »

   Il bondit dans le ciel et retomba sur elle en portant un coup de pied. Elle l’esquiva d’un saut en arrière et contre-attaqua d’un rayon noir. Ikki y opposa son attaque :

   « Ailes du Phénix ! »

   Les deux énergies s’affrontèrent, l’une sombre et poisseuse, l’autre bouillante et lumineuse, mais celle d’Arachné prit le dessus et balaya le souffle flamboyant. Ikki disparut avant d’être emporté et réapparut dans son dos. Elle se retourna afin de parer son coup, mais l’attaque qu’elle reçut n’était pas ce à quoi elle s’attendait : une multitude de plumes du Phénix fondaient vers elle. Elle les intercepta toutes sauf une qui se planta dans son œil, faisant gicler son sang. Ikki recula.

   « C’est la deuxième fois que tu parviens à m’atteindre, dit-elle en retirant la plume de son œil. Mais je guéris de chacune des blessures que tu m’infliges. Perçois-tu les limites de tes pouvoirs ?

   - Illusion du Phénix ! »

   Du doigt d’Ikki jaillit un rayon qui frappa Arachné au front.

   « Ces plumes n’étaient qu’une diversion, dit-il. C’est cette technique qui va me permettre de terminer ce combat !

   - Une attaque mentale ? Non, ne regarde pas !

   - Quoi donc, ta mémoire ? Rien ne pourra m’en empêcher, tu es désormais en mon pouvoir ! »

   Grâce à cette technique, Ikki pouvait explorer le moindre recoin de l’esprit d’Arachné. Il avait pénétré beaucoup d’âmes par le passé, mais cette fois il comprit qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il n’était pas entré dans son esprit, il y avait été aspiré de force, et se retrouvait la proie de visions qui s’imposaient à lui, des scènes qu’il voyait, entendait, ressentait jusqu’au bout des doigts, des scènes aux images déformées, saccadées, entrecoupées de flashs de lumière et de sons stridents, de sensations de nausées et du goût du sang. La première scène : une jeune guerrière que les siens portaient avec effervescence au milieu d’un champ de bataille jonché de cadavres de Marinas. Cette même guerrière à terre, tandis qu’une autre femme, hautaine et inflexible, lui écrasait le visage du pied. Etait-ce Athéna ? Elle exerça sur la guerrière un pouvoir divin, et son corps se recroquevilla dans des bruits d’os brisés, ses cheveux tombèrent, ses dents se déchaussèrent, tout ce qui faisait d’elle une humaine mourut. Cette araignée fut enfermée dans un lieu sombre et malsain, où les gens venaient la regarder avec peur et amusement. Le défilement des scènes s’accéléra, chacune étant emportée dans un tourbillon d’images et de sons avant que la suivante ne la remplace. La petite araignée grossissait, se déformait, saignait, se brisait les membres, devenait une créature hybride jamais vraiment humaine, toujours monstrueuse, tandis qu’une énergie de plus en plus noire l’entourait.

   Ikki ne pouvait plus supporter le débit des images qui assénaient son cerveau, et il était incapable de sortir de là. Il tombait dans le vide, et le visage géant d’Arachné apparaissait sous ses pieds pour l’avaler, puis il tombait de nouveau et revivait la même scène en boucle, sans pouvoir se rattacher à quoique ce soit pour stopper sa chute.

   La vengeresse regardait avec un sourire le Chevalier du Phénix, le corps paralysé et le visage couvert de sueur.

   « Alors, que penses-tu de cet aperçu de mon âme ? » lui chuchota-t-elle à l’oreille.

   Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un hurlement continu.

 

***

 

   « Seiya ! »

   Un précipice, au Mont Fuji, et une chaîne brisée au-dessus du vide.

   « Tu me connais, je déteste la violence, et je hais par-dessus tout avoir à ôter la vie. Mais s’agissant d’Arachné je le ferai sans hésiter. Elle vit un supplice qui a débuté il y a des millénaires et qu’elle-même ne parvient pas à arrêter. Alors c’est à nous d’y mettre fin, avant qu’elle ne s’en prenne au monde que nous avons juré de protéger. Rejoins-nous, Seiya. Vite. »

 

***

 

   Shiryû et Shun ressortirent en même temps de leurs épreuves respectives. Les quatre Yorubas se tenaient derrière eux et plus personne ne leur bloquait la route vers l’arbre. Shun fit un pas dans cette direction mais s’arrêta :

   « La boucle dimensionnelle est toujours là, n’est pas ? »

   Les Yorubas restèrent silencieux.

   « J’ai une idée, dit Shiryû. Donne-moi les objets que tu as récupérés lors des deux épreuves. »

   Shun lui remit la flèche et la clé, sans comprendre, mais confiant. Son camarade sortit le marteau et le collier, et jeta les quatre objets vers la route. Ils disparurent avant de toucher terre, et une lumière aveuglante éclaira les environs. Lorsqu’elle se résorba, les Yorubas n’étaient plus là.

   « La boucle a disparu ? demanda Shiryû.

   - Nous allons voir. »

   Shun envoya sa chaîne : elle ne rencontra aucun obstacle. Les deux Chevaliers reprirent la route au pas de course.

   Arrivés au pied de l’arbre, ils furent surpris de constater à quel point celui-ci était gigantesque : il aurait fallu une trentaine de personnes pour en entourer le tronc, et ses branches couvertes de feuilles d’un vert vif atteignaient sans doute les cinquante mètres de hauteur.

   Un bruit dans les feuillages au-dessus de leur tête attira leur attention : un serpent à la peau luisante et aux yeux noirs apparut. Il glissa le long d’une branche et fit pendre son corps pour faire face aux deux garçons :

   « Bienvenue au cœur du monde, jeunes guerriers.

   - Nous venons pour…

   - Pour sauver votre ami, je sais. Je suis Obatala, le Dieu de l’humanité. Vous avez passé avec succès les quatre épreuves du pouvoir, et maintenant vous venez récupérer votre prix.

   - C’est exact. Les épreuves sont bien terminées ? demanda Shiryû.

   - Il n’y a pas d’épreuve surprise, rassurez-vous. Pourquoi, quelque chose vous trouble ?

   - J’avais imaginé que vous testeriez nos qualités spirituelles et morales, et non nos capacités physiques et intellectuelles, dont même l’être le plus malfaisant peut être doté.

   - Ce que nous allons vous offrir est une source de pouvoir, et le meilleur moyen de savoir comment vous allez vous en servir était d’observer comment vous vous serviez des pouvoirs dont vous disposez déjà.

   - Vous voulez dire que même si nous avions échoué à l’un des tests, nous aurions eu le droit d’arriver jusqu’ici ?

   - Très certainement. »

   Le serpent traversa les feuillages jusqu’à atteindre une branche sur laquelle pendait un fruit écarlate et bien charnu qui ressemblait à une pomme. En observant mieux l’arbre, Shun découvrit que celui-ci en était recouvert.

   « C’est ce fruit qui sauvera votre ami, dit le Dieu. Cueillez-le et prenez-en grand soin, c’est un trésor unique. »

   Shun tendit la main pour cueillir le fruit, mais il stoppa son geste.

   « Allez-y, lui dit le serpent. Vous ne mourrez point.

   - C’est que… j’ai la sensation de rejouer la scène du péché originel de la Bible.

   - Tu te demandes donc si ce que tu vas faire est bien ou mal ?

   - Non, j’ai juste été troublé. Ce n’est que mon inconscient qui a réagi. Mais je sais que mon choix est juste.

   - Je préfère ça. Si une simple doctrine religieuse parvenait à vous influencer, je pense que vous n’auriez rien à faire en tant que serviteur d’Athéna. Vous devez être capables de voir au-delà de ce qui est établi pour mener votre combat à bien, que ce soit contre vos ennemis habituels ou contre celle que vous combattez actuellement.

   - Vous êtes au courant pour Arachné ?

   - Arachné… »

   Le serpent se rapprocha :

   « Savez-vous pourquoi l’antilope échappe au guépard trois fois sur quatre alors qu’elle est moins rapide que lui ?

   - Je l’ignore, répondit Shun.

   - Car si le guépard court pour son repas, l’antilope elle court pour sa vie. »

   Le reptile disparut. Shun attrapa la pomme qui se détacha très facilement de sa branche. Tous les autres fruits perdirent de leur éclat. Pendant un siècle, l’arbre allait être dénué de tout pouvoir.

   « Ca y est, nous l’avons ! dit Shun en s’adressant à Shiryû. A présent allons sauver Seiya. »

   Ils sortirent du chemin pris entre deux plateaux, et Shun se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d’œil à l’Arbre de Vie. Il s’attendait à voir les Yorubas, mais ils n’étaient plus là. En parcourant les alentours du regard, il vit un rhinocéros qui broutait des herbes et un guépard qui se prélassait au soleil. Plus loin, il y avait un singe qui se balançait à une branche, une hyène qui mangeait les restes d’une carcasse et un serpent qui rampait au sol.

   « Faites que cet endroit reste toujours aussi paisible. » dit-il pour lui-même.

   Les deux guerriers s’élancèrent vers le Sanctuaire, mais Shun s’interrompit en plein élan, ayant ressenti une vive douleur lui traverser le crâne.

   « Que t’arrive-t-il ? lui demanda Shiryû, ayant perçu son trouble.

   - Mon frère, il est en danger, je le sens !

   - Tu crois qu’il est confronté à Arachné ?

   - Je crois que s’il nous a quittés tout à l’heure, c’était uniquement pour aller la combattre en personne. Bon sang ! J’aurais dû y penser plus tôt. »

   Il remit le Fruit de Vie entre les mains de Shiryû :

   « Retrouve Seiya et soigne-le, moi je vais voir ce qui est arrivé à mon frère.

   - D’accord, je te rejoindrai avec les autres dès que possible. »

 

***

 

   Ikki était tombé sur ses genoux, la bouche toujours ouverte mais ne produisant plus le moindre son, n’ayant plus de voix pour crier.

   « Je t’avais mis en garde, lui dit la vengeresse. J’ai souffert de toutes les manières possibles durant des millénaires. Pensais-tu pouvoir plonger dans cette mémoire et t’en sortir indemne ? »

   Elle lui donna un coup de pied qui l’envoya à terre.

   « Imagine ma rancune lorsque Athéna, soit disant protectrice des hommes, m’a puni pour avoir décliné son offre. Imagine mon humiliation lorsque mon corps s’est changé en araignée. Imagine ma frustration lorsque j’ai été piégée sous cette forme pour le restant de mes jours. Et imagine ma haine lorsque j’ai refusé de mourir, faisant appel à mon cosmos pour combattre ce sortilège et que, d’années en années, de siècles en siècles, ma conscience ne s’endormait jamais, et que je survivais dans la solitude et la souffrance. »

   Elle l’écrasa du pied, donnant un nouveau coup à chaque phrase.

   « J’aurais dû mourir, mais j’ai survécu, et j’en ignore moi-même la raison. Je ne me rappelle même plus comment se sont passés ces milliers d’années. Je crois que mon instinct m’incitait à retrouver mon aspect humain, et qu’à l’aide de mon cosmos, j’essayais d’y parvenir. Mais à chaque tentative, mon corps subissait des dégâts considérables. Cependant ni les plaies ni le temps ne me tuèrent, visiblement la mort ne pouvait pas m’atteindre. Avec le temps, ma conscience a totalement disparu, je n’étais plus qu’une forme de vie proche du minéral qui tentait de changer d’apparence, se blessait, et se reformait. Un seul sentiment continuait de m’habiter : la haine. Alors que toutes mes émotions humaines avaient disparu, la haine seule avait survécu, et c’est elle qui me permit de reprendre le dessus. »

   Ikki était toujours en proie à la vision de l’esprit d’Arachné, recevant chaque coup sans réagir.

   « Si tu viens de voir tout ça en quelques secondes, je ne donne pas cher de ton âme. »

   Elle se baissa sur son corps, lui attrapa la tête par les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien :

   « Tu vas subir le même sort que Seiya, et nous verrons lequel des deux succombera en premier.

   - Vague du tonnerre ! »

   Arachné esquiva la chaîne d’un bond, abandonnant le corps d’Ikki. Elle chercha d’où venait l’attaque lorsqu’elle entendit une nouvelle invocation :

   « Toile d’araignée ! »

   Elle se retrouva prisonnière d’un entremêlement de chaînes dont la forme lui était familière. Shun apparut face à elle :

   « Tant que moi, Shun d’Andromède, je serai en vie, personne n’attentera à la vie de mon frère ! »

 

***

 

   L’orphelinat de la Fondation Graade, à Tokyo, tel qu’il était il y a cinq ans.

   « Mon frère, est-ce toi ? J’ai du mal à te reconnaître. Tu es d’habitude si fort, si déterminé. Tu as tant de raisons de combattre, et tu sembles les avoir toutes oubliées en cet instant. Pourtant il s’agit de ta vie, de tes vies : celle où nous vivions en tant qu’orphelins, passant d’un centre d’accueil à un autre. Celle où tu t’entraînais en Grèce pour obtenir l’Armure de Pégase. Celle où tu étais Chevalier d’Athéna et où tu combattais toutes les menaces qui planaient sur le monde. Rappelle-toi ces vies-là, ce sont les tiennes. Dans la première tu me suivais moi. Dans la seconde tu suivais Marin. Dans la troisième tu suivais Athéna. Aujourd’hui, en cet instant où tu te sens perdu, tu dois suivre toutes ces voix qui t’appellent et t’encouragent. Suis tes frères d’armes, tes amis, ta famille. Tu n’es pas seul. Tu ne l’as jamais été. »

 

***

 

   « Sei… Seika…

   - Tu essaies de dire quelque chose, Seiya ? »

   Hyôga, qui veillait son ami depuis des heures, cru l’entendre parler à travers la glace. Il s’approcha de la paroi afin de mieux capter les sons, mais au même instant il sentit une énergie familière et se retourna :

   « Shiryû ! Te voilà enfin !

   - Hyôga ! Shun et moi avons obtenu le fruit provenant de l’Arbre de Vie. Avec ça, Seiya devrait se remettre.

   - Tu arrives au bon moment, j’ai l’impression qu’il tente de parler. Je vais l’extraire du cercueil. »

   Il plaqua sa main contre le bloc de glace qui se changea en une brume épaisse. Les Chevaliers du Cygne et du Dragon s’approchèrent du corps de Seiya. Ce dernier, toujours les yeux fermés, répétait inlassablement le même mot.

   « Seika, Seika…

   - Seika, c’est le nom de sa sœur ? se demanda Hyôga.

   - C’est exact, mais il n’a l’a pas vue depuis des années. Soit il délire, soit il reprend des forces. En tout cas c’est le moment de lui donner le remède. »

   Shiryû souleva Seiya dans ses bras et porta le fruit à sa bouche.

   « Mange, Seiya ! Mange et tu seras libéré de ce poison. »

   Le Chevalier de Pégase ouvrit faiblement les yeux, croqua dans le fruit pour en avaler un morceau, et il referma les yeux. Une douce lumière verte recouvrit tout son corps jusqu’à aveugler ses compagnons. Dans toutes les Maisons du Zodiaque, et même sur le Mont Etoilé, la lumière se répandait tels les rayons du soleil. Saori sortit du petit manoir au sommet de la montagne interdite, et son visage fut éclairé par cette magnifique lueur. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage, et ses yeux devinrent se mouillèrent.


	4. Phase 3 : Famine

   Arachné était prisonnière des chaînes d’Andromède, Shun en profita pour rejoindre son frère :

   « Ikki, tout va bien ? »

   Il ne répondit pas, le visage crispé et les yeux exorbités. Lorsque Shun posa sa main sur son épaule, il se dégagea et se remit à crier en se tenant la tête.

   « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, mon frère ?

   - C’est ce qui arrive lorsqu’on est trop curieux ! lui répondit Arachné.

   - Tu es responsable de son état ?

   - Il a voulu regarder en moi. Il n’aurait pas dû.

   - C’est toi qui n’aurais pas dû. J’ai peine à croire que tu as été une protectrice de la justice à une époque. Comment as-tu pu changer ainsi ?

   - Essaie de vivre trois mille ans d’enfermement et de torture, et on en reparlera.

   - Tu ne t’arrêteras jamais, n’est-ce pas ?

   - En effet, et ce ne sont pas ces quelques chaînes qui vont me retenir. J’apprécie l’ironie de la situation d’être captive d’une toile d’araignée, mais toute plaisanterie a une fin. »

   Elle dégagea une salve d’énergie de tout son corps, faisant exploser son carcan :

   « J’aimerai comprendre pourquoi vous venez tous m’affronter. J’ai vaincu Seiya, j’ai vaincu Ikki, penses-tu pouvoir faire mieux ?

   - Vague du tonnerre ! »

   La chaîne d’Andromède s’envola en prenant la forme de vagues. Arachné l’esquiva de justesse, se faisant entailler la joue. Elle s’éloigna d’un bond mais les chaînes la poursuivirent.

   « Tu ne pourras jamais leur échapper, lui dit Shun. La haine que tu dégages est si forte qu’elle attirera mes chaînes même si tu te trouvais à l’autre bout de l’univers !

   - Tu as raison, mais la fuite n’est pas dans mon tempérament. »

   Elle stoppa sa course, et lorsque les chaînes arrivèrent devant son visage, elle en attrapa les extrémités d’un rapide mouvement des mains. Shun intensifia son cosmos et une décharge électrique traversa ses armes jusqu’à atteindre Arachné. Le courant la secoua de spasmes, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise, et elle tira violemment sur les chaînes, ramenant Shun à elle et le frappa d’un coup de poing. Il retomba à terre près de son frère.

   « Vous voilà réunis. Je vais vous envoyer rejoindre Seiya, bientôt vous agoniserez comme lui !

   - Tu n’es pas au courant ? Nous avons trouvé le moyen de guérir Seiya, et d’ici peu il viendra nous prêter main forte.

   - Mensonges ! »

   Elle projeta son énergie noire vers les deux frères, mais Shun fit tournoyer sa chaîne :

   « Barrière défensive !

   - Je suis impressionnée, ta chaîne est décidément pleine de surprises. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle puisse résister très longtemps à ce traitement. »

   Elle frappa la défense de Shun à l’aide de ses griffes, mais à chaque fois son bras était repoussé avec violence. Entre deux offensives elle s’arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Shun en profita :

   « Chaîne nébulaire ! »

   Des dizaines de chaînes s’envolèrent vers Arachné, si près qu’elle ne put esquiver toutes les attaques. Plusieurs chaînes la touchèrent, mais elle fut protégée par son armure. Au milieu de toutes ces chaînes, elle envoya sa force noire qui repoussa Shun contre une paroi près de l’entrée de sa grotte. Il voulut lancer une nouvelle attaque avec ses chaînes, mais Arachné jeta sur ces dernières des toiles d’araignée qui les fixèrent au mur.

   « Je n’ai pas envie de te combattre, ni toi, ni tes autres copains, alors reste calme, et revenons-en à Seiya. Tu dis qu’il ne va pas mourir ? Par quel prodige ? »

   Shun tirait sur ses chaînes de toutes ses forces, mais elles étaient solidement immobilisées. Il se tourna vers Ikki, toujours à terre, livide et sans réaction.

   « Seiya va s’en sortir, nous allons d’ailleurs tous nous en sortir.

   - Ca semble mal engagé pour ton frère.

\- Nous verrons bien. Courant nébulaire ! »

   Un souffle d’énergie rose se dégagea du corps de Shun et entoura Arachné :

   « Je ne peux plus bouger ! dit-elle.

   - Et il en sera ainsi jusqu’à ce que je décide du contraire ! »

   Il concentra son cosmos, le faisant passer dans ses chaînes et désintégrant la toile d’araignée. Il était libre.

   « Ce courant ne me retiendra pas éternellement.

   - Je le sais bien, mais quelques secondes me suffiront. »

   Il souleva Ikki et le mit sur son épaule, sous le regard incompréhensif de la vengeresse.

   « Que fais-tu ?

   - Je fuis. Pour le moment je suis dans l’incapacité de te battre, et l’état de mon frère m’importe plus que le reste. Mais nous reviendrons bientôt te voir, moi et mes amis.

   - Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! »

   Elle tenta de se libérer du courant nébulaire, mais celui-ci se déchaîna et la projeta en arrière.

   « A plus tard, Arachné. »

   Shun disparut dans le ciel telle une étoile filante.

 

***

 

   La lumière de vie continuait d’illuminer le corps de Seiya, mais ce dernier restait allongé.

   « Je ne comprends pas, dit Hyôga. Ca ne fonctionne pas ?

   - Je pense que le processus de réparation est long, répondit Shiryû. Nous allons devoir être patients.

   - Dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Shun et Ikki doivent combattre Arachné, nous devons les rejoindre.

   - Et Seiya. On le laisse seul ici ? »

   Kiki se téléporta juste entre eux, les surprenant quelque peu :

   « Allez-y, dit-il. Moi je veillerai sur lui. S’il se passait quoique ce soit, je vous alerterai immédiatement !

   - Merci Kiki. Que ferions-nous sans toi ? »

 

***

 

   Sur le Mont Etoilé, Athéna s’était replongée dans la profonde morosité dont la lumière d’émeraude qui avait illuminé tout le Sanctuaire l’en avait fait sortir quelques instants.

   Une forme se matérialisa près d’elle, à quelques pas du bord de la falaise.

   « Qui ose pénétrer en ce lieu interdit ?

   - Déesse Athéna, pardonnez-moi de transgresser les règles. Je voulais vous parler. »

   C’était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui portait une Armure d’Or.

   « Qui es-tu ?

   - Ca fait bien longtemps que vous ne m’avez pas vu sous cette apparence, mais je suis sûr que vous êtes capable de me reconnaître.

   - Dôko ?

   - C’est exact. Enfin… je ne suis pas vraiment là. Ceci n’est qu’une projection astrale, je me trouve toujours aux Pics des Cinq Anciens.

   - En effet, c’est bien toi. J’avais oublié le jeune Chevalier fonceur que tu étais à cette époque. »

   Dôko eut un sourire nostalgique, avant de reprendre un air grave :

   « Vous savez, j’ai mis des années à comprendre que vous ne m’aviez pas choisi par hasard pour surveiller le sceau des étoiles maléfiques. Vous saviez que la volonté que j’avais de sauver Talia me donnerait la force de survivre plus de deux siècles. Aujourd’hui, j’ai abandonné cet espoir, mais je l’ai fait en échange d’un espoir plus grand encore qui réside dans le cœur de ces jeunes Chevaliers. Ils ont accompli tant de miracles en votre nom… mais si vous n’êtes plus là pour les guider, alors je perdrai définitivement toute espérance.

   - Pourquoi me racontes-tu cela ?

   - Je veux vous aider.

   - Seiya a besoin d’aide, même Arachné a besoin d’aide. Mais pas moi.

   - J’ignore si les dieux s’entraident, mais les hommes font ça tous les jours, or vous êtes à la fois une déesse et une femme, et en tant que tel vous avez le droit d’être épaulée.

   - Comment va Seiya ?

   - Ce n’est pas à moi de vous le dire, il vous suffit de descendre d’ici pour le savoir. »

   Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers le bas du Mont Etoilé où s’étalait le vaste Sanctuaire.

   « Pour le moment, reprit-il, ce qui m’intéresse c’est vous. J’ai le privilège d’être le seul homme à vous avoir connue sous deux incarnations différentes. De plus, je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur vos précédentes apparitions sur terre, et il est évident que vous évoluez d’une manière surprenante à chacune d’elles. J’ignore comment vous étiez aux temps mythologiques, mais ça importe peu, car ce qui compte vraiment, c’est ce que vous êtes devenue aujourd’hui, et toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées pour le devenir. Ca a dû être très dur pour une déesse comme vous de se jeter dans le monde des humains en abandonnant une partie de votre divinité. Vous l’avez fait pour mieux nous comprendre, pour mieux nous défendre. Aujourd’hui vous rassemblez le meilleur des hommes et des dieux.

   - Ca n’efface en rien mes erreurs passées. J’ai créé cet amas de haine qu’est Arachné. Je pensais combattre le mal, mais j’ai créé ce mal de mes propres mains. Et aujourd’hui ce mal vient s’en prendre à des innocents. A Seiya.

   - Ce que vous avez créé, vous pouvez le défaire.

   - Je ne sais pas comment arrêter Arachné.

   - Vous devez au moins essayer. »

 

***

 

   Shun s’arrêta sur la route menant au Sanctuaire, il s’était suffisamment éloigné d’Arachné pour ne plus être en danger. Il s’apprêtait à poser Ikki à terre lorsqu’il sentit du bout du doigt un fil à peine visible qui était accroché à lui et s’étendait vers l’horizon, de là où il venait.

   « Oh non… »

   Arachné apparut à l’autre bout du filin :

   « Tu pensais pouvoir m’échapper ? C’était compter sans ce fil de soie qui ne t’a pas quitté depuis ton départ. »

   Shun le trancha avec la main.

   « C’est un peu tard, dit-elle. Maintenant que je t’ai retrouvé, je ne te laisserai plus m’échapper. J’espère que cette fois tu es décidé à combattre.

   - Toujours pas ! »

   Shun poussa la capacité de ses chaînes à son paroxysme : elles s’étendirent si loin qu’elles semblaient faire des kilomètres. Cela lui permit de s’enfuir à travers d’épaisses forêts, au milieu de hautes montagnes et parmi d’innombrables grottes. Ses chaînes le transportèrent si haut dans les cieux qu’il dépassa les nuages, si profond dans l’océan qu’il atteignit les abysses. Mais la vengeresse était toujours sur ses talons. Comprenant que son ennemi n’était pas prêt d’abandonner, il s’arrêta sur une île perdue au milieu de l’océan. Elle était petite et inhabitée, ce qui était préférable pour la suite les événements. Il regarda ce paradis tropical, prenant conscience qu’allait s’y dérouler un combat infernal.

   Il se plaça au centre de l’île et déploya ses chaînes dans toutes les directions. Elles se plantèrent dans les rochers, dans les arbres, dans le sol, et s’attachèrent les unes aux autres jusqu’à former sur des dizaines de mètres un véritable entremêlement de métal autour de lui et de son frère.

   « Labyrinthe nébulaire ! »

   Arachné arriva sur une plage de l’île. Elle s’accroupit et tendit ses deux mains ouvertes. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers d’araignées sortirent de l’écorce des arbres, des trous du sol, de sous les cailloux, du sable. Elles étaient de toutes tailles, couleurs et espèces, et vinrent jusqu’à leur reine pour la toucher du bout de leurs pattes.

   « Il a donc cessé de fuir… » dit-elle.

   Les petites créatures s’éparpillèrent, et Arachné rejoignit en quelques bonds l’endroit où Shun s’était réfugié.

   « C’est ici que va se jouer ta dernière scène, dit-elle. Tu penses pouvoir me repousser avec cette… protection ?

   - Quelque chose comme ça.

   - C’est stupide ! dit-elle en frappant une chaîne avec ses griffes, la tranchant sur le coup. Tu ne veux pas sortir de là afin de combattre ?

   - Pas encore. »

   Une deuxième chaîne se brisa. Elle continua d’avancer en détruisant les obstacles un à un, se rapprochant de plus en plus :

   « Tu veux gagner du temps, c’est ça ? Tu attends que ton frère se réveille, et tu espères qu’à vous deux, vous pourrez me vaincre ?

   - Peut-être.

   - Vous pouvez vaincre des guerriers en armures et même des dieux, mais êtes impuissants face à la créature que je suis, car je suis unique.

   - Athéna aussi est unique.

   - Silence ! dit-elle en faisant éclater toutes les chaînes qu’il restait. Athéna est la seule responsable de mon état. Regarde la haine à l’état pur qu’elle a été capable de provoquer. Crois-tu qu’une personne aussi parfaite en aurait été capable ?

   - Je sais qu’elle n’est pas parfaite. Les humains ne sont jamais parfaits, mais ils essayent, du mieux qu’ils peuvent.

   - Pour quel résultat ? J’ai observé le monde actuel, il est aussi barbare et cruel que celui dans lequel je suis née. Tandis que vingt pourcents de la planète connaissent le bien-être, les quatre-vingt pourcents restants connaissent la guerre, la famine et la dictature. Il n’y a aucun progrès.

   - Tu t’attendais à quoi ? A ce que le monde soit devenu un paradis ? Ce ne sera sans doute jamais le cas puisque la nature humaine est capable du pire. Mais elle est également capable du meilleur. Tu aurais dû aussi observer cet aspect-là du monde. »

   Arachné s’arrêta à quelques mètres de son opposant :

   « Tu es étrange, jeune homme. Je sens en toi beaucoup de pureté et de douceur. D’habitude ce n’est pas l’apanage des Chevaliers.

   - Ainsi tu es capable de sentir la bonté qui m’habite, mais tu es incapable de voir l’incroyable bienveillance qui émane d’Athéna ? »

   L’aura d’Arachné s’éleva en volutes noires qui obscurcirent le soleil pourtant éclatant :

   « Pour toi je suis le mal et Athéna le bien, mais à mon époque c’était le contraire, et je sais qu’un jour ou l’autre votre déesse redeviendra la conquérante cruelle qu’elle a toujours été.

   - Je suis sûr du contraire.

   - Ca n’a plus d’importance car tu vas mourir. »

   Elle projeta un rayon noir, mais une paroi de glace bloqua son coup. Arachné se retourna : deux silhouettes venaient d’apparaître.

   « Aucun Chevalier ne mourra aujourd’hui, dit Hyôga.

   - Ni Shun, ni Seiya, ni personne d’autre, ajouta Shiryû.

   - En revanche, nous allons anéantir cet esprit du passé qui n’aurait jamais dû revenir, dit Ikki tout en se relevant, quelque peu chancelant.

\- Ikki ! s’exclama son frère. Tout va bien ?

   - Ca va, oui. Merci de m’avoir protégé, petit frère.

   - Maintenant que nous sommes réunis tous les quatre, tu n’as plus aucune chance, Arachné !

   - Et lorsque Seiya nous rejoindra, il découvrira le cadavre de celle qui l’a tant fait souffrir ! »

   Arachné brisa d’un coup de poing la paroi de glace :

   « J’aurais dû achever ce jeune imbécile. Mais peu importe, cette fois vous mourrez tous, et j’exhiberai vos dépouilles sous le regard horrifié d’Athéna ! »

 

***

 

   Kiki, assis près de Seiya, commençait à trouver le temps long. Les spasmes qui avaient parcouru le corps du convalescent s’étaient estompés depuis un moment.

   Soudain, un cosmos bleuté apparut autour du Chevalier, ses yeux s’ouvrirent et ses membres se mirent à bouger. Il se redressa et leva les bras au ciel, tandis que son aura se déployait sous la forme d’un gigantesque Pégase. Des cadavres d’araignées furent expulsés de son corps et recouvrirent le sol. Il se tourna vers le jeune apprenti :

   « Merci de m’avoir veillé, Kiki.

   - Tu es rétabli ?

   - Bien plus que ça. Je suis libre.

   - Shiryû et les autres sont en train de combattre Arachné. Tu vas les rejoindre ?

   - Bien sûr. Mais avant ça je dois voir une certaine personne. Tu peux m’y téléporter ?

   - Bah euh, j’ai pas le droit c’est interdit.

   - S’il te plaît. Tu sais que c’est nécessaire.

   - D’accord, d’accord, mais je vais encore me faire disputer, moi.

   - Merci. »

 

***

 

   La déesse regardait le vide du haut du Mont Etoilé lorsqu’elle entendit l’écho d’une voix familière la héler dans son dos :

   « Saori ? »

   Elle se retourna vivement. En voyant le jeune homme au regard à la fois espiègle et déterminé qu’elle connaissait si bien, ses yeux devinrent humides :

   « Seiya ! »

   Sans réfléchir, elle courut jusqu’à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Seiya dut reculer d’un pas pour ne pas être emporté par l’élan de la jeune fille. Il aurait voulu rester dans la tiédeur de son étreinte, mais il savait que le moment n’était pas à l’ivresse. Il se détacha d’elle et posa ses mains sur ses fines épaules.

   « Tu es vivant, dit-elle en laissant couler ses larmes.

   - Saori, vas-tu rester cloîtrée ici encore longtemps ?

   - Je suis si heureuse que tu sois sain et sauf. Je m’en serais tellement voulu si…

   - Je suis un Chevalier. Je risque ma vie tous les jours pour toi et pour la cause que tu représentes. Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir.

   - Arachné n’est pas un dieu qui veut conquérir le monde. C’est un monstre que j’ai créé par ma cupidité.

   - Tu as fait une faute à l’époque, mais laisser Arachné agir comme elle le fait en ce moment serait une faute bien plus grave. Tu es à la fois une déesse et une humaine. C’est troublant, même pour moi, et personne ne peut vraiment comprendre ce que tu ressens. Ca je peux l’accepter. Mais que tu abandonnes ton rôle, ça je ne peux pas l’accepter. Quant à moi, je suis un Chevalier. Arachné est une menace pour l’humanité, je vais donc la combattre. C’est aussi simple.

   - Tu vas l’affronter ?

   - Shun, Ikki, Hyôga et Shiryû y sont déjà. Je vais les rejoindre, et à nous cinq nous l’anéantirons. »

   Seiya disparut. Lorsque Saori se retrouva toute seule, un sourire ému et confiant apparut sur son visage.

   « Bonne chance. » dit-elle.

 

***

 

   Arachné tenait en son pouvoir les quatre Chevaliers de Bronze grâce à des fils de soie passés autour de leurs gorges, dont ils tentaient de se libérer.

   « A quoi bon lutter ? dit-elle. Vous pourrez me frapper autant que vous le voudrez, je me relèverai toujours ! Vos vies en revanche ne tiennent plus qu’à un fil, et je le tiens entre mes mains.

   - Je n’ai jamais rencontré un adversaire pareil, parvint à dire Shiryû malgré la suffocation.

   - Comment combattre une telle… chose ? ajouta Shun.

   - On dirait qu’il n’y a pas de vie en elle, dit Ikki.

   - C’est un combat sans fin ! dit Hyôga.

   - Météores de Pégase ! »

   Une rafale de coups surgit du lointain et frappa Arachné de plein fouet, l’obligeant à lâcher prise et à libérer ses quatre prisonniers. Une deuxième salve survint :

   « Météores de Pégase ! »

   Elle tenta de les bloquer avec les mains, mais la vitesse et la puissance des coups augmentait et elle fut repoussée tandis que son armure se fissura. En se relevant, elle découvrit la présence de Seiya à quelques mètres d’elle :

   « Toi ? Ce n’est pas possible ! »

   Elle se releva :

   « Mais ça ne changera rien, je te reste supérieure ! ajouta-t-elle en projetant un rayon noir.

   - Comète de Pégase ! »

   L’attaque de Seiya traversa l’énergie sombre et frappa Arachné, la projetant encore plus loin. Plusieurs morceaux de son armure furent arrachés. Elle se remit sur pieds :

   « Tu ne fais que retarder l’inévitable ! Tes amis et toi allez tous périr de mes mains ! Cette fois je ne ferai pas preuve d’indulgence, j’apporterai vos têtes sur des pics à Athéna pour voir les larmes de sang qu’elle versera ! »

   Seiya fonça vers elle mais disparut à la dernière seconde, pour se glisser derrière elle et l’attraper dans le dos. Leurs deux corps s’envolèrent en tournoyant :

   « Tourbillon de Pégase ! »

   Il lâcha son emprise à la dernière seconde, laissant la vengeresse s’écraser au sol en provoquant un cratère.

   Elle était étendue au fond du trou, inerte, et son armure intégralement détruite.

   « Seiya ! s’exclama Hyôga. On dirait que tu vas mieux !

   - C’est grâce à vous tous !

   - Parle pour eux, dit Ikki. Shun et Shiryû t’ont ramené le remède et Hyôga t’a veillé, mais moi je n’y suis pour rien.

   - Je ne parlais pas que de ça. J’ai entendu vos voix à tous durant mon coma. J’en ai entendu également beaucoup d’autres, et elles m’ont toutes aidées à me redonner confiance.

   - Malheureusement, intervint Shiryû, il faudra plus que de la confiance pour la vaincre. »

   Arachné se relevait au fond du cratère.

   « Peu importe, reprit Ikki, ses pouvoirs n’ont plus de secrets pour nous et son armure est brisée. Elle ne sera plus capable de nous nuire. Pas maintenant que nous sommes tous les cinq.

   - Vous pensez tout connaître de mes pouvoirs ? dit-elle. Comme vous avez tort ! Pendant des siècles j’ai vécu entre deux formes, femme et araignée, si bien qu’aujourd’hui je peux être l’une ou l’autre, ou les deux à la fois. Laissez-moi vous faire une démonstration. »

Sa peau devint grise et des poils épais apparurent sur son corps. Ses membres grossirent, et une excroissance hideuse poussa dans son dos tandis que quatre bras supplémentaires sortirent de ses flancs. Une autre paire d’yeux s’ouvrit sur son front, et ses cheveux disparurent. La femme grêle n’était plus, c’était désormais un monstre de plus de deux mètres.

   « Je suis celle que vous ne pourrez vaincre. Je suis l’erreur divine. »

 

***

 

   Athéna remontait les Douze Maisons, et chaque Chevalier d’Or qu’elle voyait s’agenouillait sur son passage. Lorsqu’elle franchit le temple du Lion, Aiolia l’interpella :

   « Athéna ! Je suis heureux de retrouver la déesse pour laquelle j’ai combattu si souvent.

   - Je te remercie, Chevalier d’Or.

   - Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?

   - Je vais corriger l’erreur que j’ai commise autrefois. » dit-elle en reprenant sa route.

   Elle arriva dans la salle du trône et s’apprêta à prendre son sceptre, mais ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte menant à la salle des artefacts.

   « Je n’étais pas entré ici depuis une éternité, et aujourd’hui j’y pénètre à deux reprises. » chuchota-t-elle.

   A l’intérieur, elle promena son regard sur chaque recoin, semblant chercher à la fois dans ses souvenirs et dans la pièce. Son regard s’immobilisa sur un coffre ancien. Elle s’en approcha et s’agenouilla devant, puis l’ouvrit. Il contenait un objet couvert d’une toile de tissu. Elle souleva légèrement l’étoffe afin de regarder ce qu’elle cachait.

   « Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne t’avais pas contemplée. »

 

***

 

   Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga, Shun et Ikki encerclaient le monstre, mais ils hésitaient quant à la stratégie à adopter. Ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de cette… aberration, que rien ne les avait préparés à affronter.

   Une voix roque et puissante résonna. Elle était encore plus épouvantable que la voix sifflante qu’ils avaient entendue jusque-là :

   « Auriez-vous peur, Chevaliers ? Comme je vous comprends ! Mais je ne vous permettrai pas de vous enfuir. »

   La filière sur son ventre s’ouvrit et des toiles en jaillirent pour s’envoler au-dessus d’eux et retomber en formant un large dôme de plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui laissait à peine passer la lumière du soleil.

   « Maintenant que vous êtes mes prisonniers, je vais procéder à votre exécution ! » prononça l’horrible voix.

   Elle ouvrit la bouche et cracha une boule d’énergie noire qui explosa aux pieds de ses adversaires, les renversant à terre. Elle se jeta sur Seiya et l’écrasa de ses énormes pieds. Ikki et Shiryû la frappèrent de concert, mais sans parvenir à la faire bouger. Elle les attrapa tous les deux à la gorge. Hyôga et Shun l’attaquèrent par derrière, mais leurs coups furent contrés par ses autres bras et ils furent attrapés à leur tour, alors que Seiya était toujours sous son poids. Les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze étaient à la merci de cette abomination. Ils se débattaient comme ils pouvaient, mais la force de la créature était implacable.

   Cinq auras bleue, verte, blanche, rose et orange se mirent à rayonner, grossirent à vue d’œil et se mélangèrent jusqu’à ce qu’Arachné se sentit étouffer. Elle les jeta au loin. Shun cependant avait laissé une de ses chaînes accrochée au poignet de la bête, et s’en servit pour revenir vers elle et porter une contre-attaque :

   « Grande capture ! »

   Ses chaînes entourèrent le corps du monstre et se resserrèrent.

   « C’est le moment ! » hurla-t-il à l’attention de ses frères d’armes.

   Les autres s’élancèrent, mais Arachné fit éclater ses liens et intercepta ses attaquants : un coup de poing à Shiryû, une charge de l’épaule sur Hyôga, un coup de pied à Shun, et un coup de griffe à Ikki. Quant à Seiya, elle l’attrapa par la tête l’écrasa à terre.

   Elle plaça ses bras en étoile et sa filière s’ouvrit : de la toile s’y concentra et forma une multitude de pointes qui jaillirent dans toutes les directions, frappant les cinq guerriers, brisant leurs Armures et les envoyant rouler dans la poussière. Le calme était revenu.

   « Colère du Dragon de Rozan ! »

   Shiryû, qui était le plus près, s’était brusquement relevé en projetant son attaque sur Arachné, mais son dragon d’énergie fut tranché en deux d’un coup de griffes, et il fut entaillé au bras et à la cuisse. Ikki se releva, et tous les deux bondirent en même temps vers Arachné. Celle-ci fut plus rapide ; elle les devança et planta ses griffes dans leur ventre, se retrouvant avec deux corps empalés sur les bras.

   Shun et Hyôga, horrifiés, se relevèrent et voulurent envoyer leurs attaques, mais Arachné projeta vers eux des pics de toile qui se plantèrent dans leurs épaules, leurs bras et leurs jambes et les clouèrent contre les parois du dôme. Elle jeta Shiryû et Ikki par terre. Le lieu ressemblait à une macabre exposition de trophées. Elle se retourna vers Seiya, qui s’était redressé, le regard enflammé :

   « Comète de Pégase ! »

   Arachné cracha une boule d’énergie noire qui repoussa la comète, puis elle en projeta une seconde qui le frappa de plein fouet. Elle le ramassa à l’aide de ses six bras, le privant de tout mouvement, et lui envoya une succession de boules d’énergie à bout portant. Le Chevalier hurlait à chaque attaque reçue, et ce qui lui restait de son Armure partit en lambeaux. Lorsqu’elle le lâcha, il tomba tel un pantin désarticulé, la peau encore fumante.

   « Et de cinq. »

 

***

 

   Athéna sortit de la salle des artefacts. Elle ne portait plus sa robe blanche habituelle, mais une tenue qui rappelait davantage celle que les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire portent lorsqu’ils n’ont pas leur Armure. Elle prit son sceptre et sortit de la salle du trône, en direction de la grande statue située derrière le temple. Elle fixa dans les yeux cette représentation d’elle-même, comme s’il s’agissait là d’une vieille amie. La statue semblait lui rendre son regard. La jeune fille prit la parole :

   « Je suis Athéna. Tous les deux ou trois siècles je nais dans le corps d’une humaine. Lors de cette dernière incarnation, j’ai grandi en tant que Saori Kido, loin du Sanctuaire et de mon rôle. Alors, suis-je Athéna ou Saori ? Même pour moi, cette question reste une énigme. Il m’arrive de passer une journée entière en me comportant comme une jeune fille normale, au point d’en oublier ma nature divine. Mais lorsque vient la nuit, les images de mes vies antérieures envahissent mes rêves et me rappellent que j’ai traversé les siècles et livré maintes batailles.

   « Suis-je Athéna ou Saori ? Il y a des instants, rares et précieux, où tout apparaît clair, comme une évidence. Lorsque toi, Seiya, tu es venu me rejoindre dans mon temple juste après ta guérison, ce sont Athéna et Saori qui t’ont accueillies. La première t’a laissé repartir au combat, ne voulant pas renier ta nature, tandis que la deuxième aurait souhaité te garder auprès d’elle et s’est contenté de te prendre dans les bras.

   « Suis-je Athéna ou Saori ? Je l’ignore. J’ai cependant une conviction : la place que j’occupe actuellement, à mi-chemin entre les hommes et les dieux, est exactement celle que je cherchais à atteindre en choisissant cette voie. »

   Elle posa sa main sur le bouclier géant de la statue, et celui-ci se réduisit jusqu’à être à sa taille. Elle le plaça sur son bras gauche.

   Frappant son sceptre au sol, l’extrémité dorée s’illumina et prit la forme d’une pointe effilée, semblable à celle d’une lance.

   Elle s’attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée, et son cosmos s’enflamma comme jamais il ne l’avait fait, tandis que son regard, dur et déterminé, se perdait vers l’horizon :

   « A nous deux, Arachné. »

 

***

 

   « Athéna ? »

   Seiya releva la tête, allongé au milieu des débris de son Armure. Shiryû, Shun, Hyôga et Ikki s’éveillèrent eux aussi.

   « Vous bougez encore après le traitement que je vous ai fait subir ? Seriez-vous immortels tout comme moi ?

   - Il n’y a pas que la haine qui permette de se surpasser, dit Seiya en se redressant. L’amour nous donne tout autant de force.

   - Vous étiez déjà impuissants lorsque j’étais sous ma forme humaine, qu’espérez-vous pouvoir faire contre moi maintenant ?

   - C’est ce qu’on appelle l’espoir !

   - Oui, l’espoir. Je crois que cette notion a subsisté en moi environ cinquante ans avant que je commence à comprendre qu’il n’y en avait pas pour moi.

   - Pardonne-nous d’être aussi naïfs, intervint Shun en arrachant les pointes qui le maintenaient sur le dôme, mais nous y croyons encore, et nous ferons en sorte que ce soit une réalité. »

   Hyôga se détacha à son tour, et Shiryû et Ikki se relevèrent.

   « Nous allons mettre toute notre force et tout notre courage dans le prochain assaut, et tu n’y survivras pas !

   - Allez-y, ainsi je vous prouverai que l’espoir a ses limites !

   - Comète de Pégase !

   - Ailes du Phénix !

   - Tempête nébulaire !

   - Exécution de l’aurore !

   - Colère du Dragon de Rozan ! »

   Les cinq énergies fondirent vers Arachné, qui fit jaillir de sa bouche une gigantesque boule d’énergie noire. Les deux forces s’opposèrent quelques instants, mais celle des Chevaliers de Bronze prit le dessus et emporta la vengeresse, lui infligeant des plaies profondes et lui arrachant plusieurs bras.

   Il y avait de son sang partout. Au milieu des décombres, elle tentait de se relever. Elle ne semblait que sonnée et ses blessures cicatrisaient à vue d’œil.

   « Je… ne… suis… pas vaincue ! cria-t-elle.

   - Dans ce cas laisse-moi en finir ! dit Hyôga. Cercueil de glace ! »

   Il leva la main, et ses doigts dégagèrent un souffle de froid qui entoura le corps d’Arachné. En quelques secondes, celle-ci se retrouva prisonnière d’un bloc de glace aux parois étincelantes.

   « C’est terminé. » clama Hyôga.

   La créature ne bougeait plus et n’émettait plus la moindre énergie. En revanche, un bruissement se fit entendre, provenant de toutes les directions à la fois : des araignées se faufilaient à travers les mailles de soie du dôme : épeires, mygales, tégénaires, il y en avait de toutes sortes. Elles recouvrirent le cercueil et l’attaquèrent de leurs griffes et de leurs crocs, sous le regard médusé des Chevaliers.

   « Ne me dis pas que ces bestioles peuvent briser ton cercueil ? demanda Seiya.

   - Bien sûr que non ! répondit Hyôga. Même si ces araignées s’y mettent par milliers pendant des années, elles ne parviendront qu’à en rayer la surface.

   - Sauf qu’il se passe autre chose, intervint Ikki. Je ressens un lien entre elles et Arachné, comme si elles étaient commandées à distance, et qu’elles utilisaient une partie de sa puissance.

   - Comment est-ce possible ? s’interrogea Shiryû. Leur aurait-elle remis une partie de son énergie avant le combat ?

   - En tout cas, reprit Hyôga, si elle force le cercueil de l’intérieur pendant que ces araignées le force de l’extérieur, elle peut le briser…

   - Il n’en est pas question, dit Seiya. Je vais nous débarrasser de ces bestioles sur-le-champ ! Météores de Pégase ! »

   Les météores anéantirent les araignées qui recouvraient le cercueil, mais une multitude d’autres les remplacèrent. Il voulut les attaquer de nouveau mais fut recouvert à son tour, de même que ses frères d’armes. Ils enflammèrent leur cosmos, brûlant toutes les araignées qui s’en prenaient à eux, et projetèrent leur énergie sur le cercueil afin d’éloigner les araignées. Lorsque celui-ci fut dégagé, ils constatèrent avec effroi qu’il était marqué d’une longue fissure.

   « Je vais le consolider ! dit Hyôga. Cercueil de gl… »

   Il n’en eut pas le temps : de la fente s’échappa une énergie sombre, et le cercueil se brisa en deux. Arachné était libre, juste devant eux. Elle avait encore une jambe couverte d’un morceau de glace, mais elle le brisa d’un coup de poing. Sa cicatrisation avait repris.

   « Vous avez compris à présent ? dit-elle. Rien ne peut m’abattre !

   - Si ! Il suffit de prendre ta tête ! »

   C’était la voix de Shiryû, qui provenait de derrière la créature. Elle se retourna et vit le Chevalier du Dragon qui s’élançait vers elle, la main en avant :

   « Excalibur ! »

   Son bras s’abattit sur le large cou du monstre et le trancha. La tête immonde tourna dans les airs avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, à côté du corps immense, resté figé dans une position de surprise. Shiryû s’approcha de la tête, se préparant à ce qu’elle se mette à bouger, mais espérant de toute son âme qu’il ne soit rien. Il ne ressentit pas le moindre mouvement, alors il la ramassa :

   « Peut-être devrais-je découper cette tête pour être sûr qu’elle ne revienne pas à la vie.

   - Attention ! » cria Ikki.

   L’un des bras d’Arachné s’était mis en mouvement et le frappa dans le dos, l’envoyant à terre.

   « Comment peut-elle encore se mouvoir ? Elle n’a pas de tête !

   - Presque pas… » ajouta Ikki.

   Il regardait la base du cou d’Arachné, bientôt imité par ses frères d’armes : on pouvait y voir une masse de chair s’animer, comme une plante qui pousse. Ce n’était qu’une protubérance affreuse et sanguinolente, mais on y distinguait déjà des yeux et une bouche qui se formaient.

   « Elle peut survivre à une décapitation ! dit Shun, livide.

   - Serait-elle immortelle ? dit Hyôga. Je veux dire, vraiment immortelle ?

   - Vous commencez à comprendre ? Je suis incapable de mourir. »

   La voix provenait de cet ersatz de visage, qui peu à peu reprenait l’apparence de la tête inerte que Shiryû avait laissé tomber à terre.

   « La mort ne veut pas de moi, tel est mon destin.

   - Tout destin peut être changé ! » intervint la voix d’une femme que tous connaissaient.

   Le dôme de soie se déchira sous l’impulsion d’une lumière dorée, terrible et apaisante. Les Chevaliers se retournèrent au milieu des lambeaux de soie, leurs visages irradiant de joie :

   « Athéna !

   - Toi ici ? dit le monstre, dont la tête avait fini de se reconstituer. Aurais-tu décidé de te battre ? »

   La déesse s’approcha d’Arachné sans détacher d’elle son regard triste et résolu. Son visage était baigné de larmes.

   « Arachné ! Tu es devenue une bête hideuse alors que tu étais autrefois un modèle de bravoure. Je suis coupable du drame qui t’a frappé, et de l’oubli dans lequel tu es tombée. »

   Elle s’essuya les yeux du revers de la main :

   « Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas d’accomplir mon rôle de protectrice des hommes, rôle que tu accomplissais à une époque, mais que tu as abandonné en laissant la haine t’envahir. En tant qu’Athéna, je dois anéantir la menace que tu représentes. Je n’aurais jamais dû hésiter. »

   Le monstre fit un pas dans sa direction, son ombre recouvrant la déesse :

   « Et tu as l’intention de me vaincre avec cette lance et ce bouclier ?

   - Je te propose un duel, juste toi et moi, comme autrefois. Et tu pourras utiliser ça. »

   Elle lui jeta un objet couvert d’un tissu blanc. Arachné l’attrapa au vol. Lorsqu’elle retira le linge, son regard se figea et son corps sembla fondre : elle reprenait sa forme initiale.

   « C’est… c’est mon épée, celle que j’utilisais à cette époque.

   - Oui, et c’est avec elle que tu m’as blessée. »

   Arachné fit passer l’arme d’une main à l’autre, la fit tournoyer, avec un air que les Chevaliers ne lui avaient jamais vu. Elle se tourna vers Athéna :

   « Pourquoi l’as-tu conservée pendant tout ce temps ?

   - Parce que cette arme me rappelait que même un humain était capable de me blesser. Du moins, c’est pour cette raison que je l’ai gardée au début. Par la suite, j’ai remarqué que cet objet m’obsédait, et ça allait bien au-delà d’une question d’orgueil. En fait, je commençais à deviner que je ne pouvais pas prétendre être la protectrice des hommes sans comprendre leur façon de penser. »

   Elle regarda vers le lointain :

   « Lors de mes interventions terrestres suivantes, je décidai de naître sous les traits d’une humaine, comme ce fut le cas il y a treize ans lorsque je suis devenue Saori Kido. Ainsi, tu l’ignorais sans doute, mais notre confrontation n’a pas été sans conséquences. »

   Arachné resta silencieuse quelques instants, le regard rivé sur l’épée. Puis elle dévisagea Athéna :

   « Tu espères me faire abandonner en me racontant une jolie histoire et en me faisant ce cadeau ?

   - Non, je voulais juste que nous soyons à armes égales pour notre dernier combat. Ton existence est une erreur, mon erreur, et je suis la seule à pouvoir la réparer. En garde ! »

   Athéna leva son bouclier et pointa sa lance devant elle. Arachné se plaça en position d’attaque, tenant son épée d’une main. Les deux femmes s’observèrent un long moment sans qu’aucun mouvement ne se produise, puis elles s’élancèrent, leurs armes tendues vers l’avant. L’épée d’Arachné glissa contre le bouclier d’Athéna et blessa la déesse au flanc, provoquant un cri d’effroi de la part de ses Chevaliers. Quant à la lance dorée, la vengeresse la reçut en pleine poitrine. Elle l’attrapa des deux mains et s’écroula.

   Athéna s’approcha d’elle, tenant sa blessure d’où le sang coulait abondamment. Seiya et les autres voulurent s’approcher d’elle, mais elle les stoppa d’un geste de la main. Elle se baissa au-dessus d’Arachné.

   « Cette attaque était magnifique, lui dit Athéna. Je viens de retrouver l’héroïne qui avait tenu tête à une déesse pour le bien de son peuple. Je pensais qu’elle avait totalement disparu.

   - Elle a disparu, il n’y a plus qu’un monstre hideux à sa place !

   - Ce monstre n’est plus, tout comme la déesse vindicative que j’étais autrefois. »

   Athéna tendit sa main vers la poitrine de la vengeresse, là où sa lance était plantée.

   « Ne me touche ! cracha-t-elle.

   - En fait, tu n’attendais que ça, qu’on puisse te tuer, car toi-même tu ne parvenais pas à mourir. A présent c’est chose faite. Tu vas quitter ce monde d’ici peu. Tout ce que je souhaite c’est te rendre ce dernier instant plus agréable. Ca ne pardonnera jamais les milliers d’années de souffrance que tu as vécues par ma faute, mais tu mérites quelques instants de soulagement avant de disparaître. »

   Athéna poursuivit son geste, et cette fois Arachné la laissa faire. La déesse retira la lance et posa sa main sur la blessure. Arachné se sentit entourée d’une brume douce et apaisante. Elle ne souffrait plus :

   « Je… je n’avais pas ressenti ça depuis… depuis si longtemps. J’avais même oublié que ça existait. »

   Elle se releva, le corps courbé et les mains sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda le décor qui l’entourait :

   « Cet endroit est fabuleux ! Ce soleil, et cette mer ! Je n’avais jamais vu un tel paysage. »

   Elle se tourna vers la déesse :

   « Je demande pardon à tous ces innocents que j’ai tués, ainsi qu’à ceux que j’ai fait souffrir, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Seiya. Mais toi, Athéna, je ne te pardonne pas.

   - Je sais, répondit la déesse en versant une larme. Je porterai ce fardeau durant toutes mes prochaines vies. Jamais je ne l’oublierai.

   - Alors adieu. »

   Son corps s’assombrit jusqu’à devenir complètement noir. Il se fissura et tomba en morceaux qui éclatèrent en cendres sur le sol. Il ne restait plus qu’un tas de poussière au milieu de cette île paradisiaque.

 

***

 

   En Chine, le Vieux Maître perçut la disparition de cet amas de haine qui avait mis le monde en péril. Shunrei, assise près de lui, vit immédiatement à son expression que quelque chose s’était produit :

   « Ca y est ? C’est terminé ? demanda-t-elle.

   - Oui. Enfin.

   - Vous semblez surpris. Cette créature était-elle si puissante ?

   - Non, le Sanctuaire a déjà affronté des ennemis plus forts, mais celui-ci semblait ne pas être capable de mourir.

   - Alors comment y sont-ils arrivés ?

   - Je crois que… »

   Il sembla se plonger dans d’intenses réflexions, avant de reprendre :

   « Un être humain a besoin que sa naissance ait un sens : il doit être le fruit d’une histoire, d’un amour, d’une passion. Il en va de même pour la mort : elle doit laisser une trace dans les mémoires, une empreinte dans le monde.

   « Arachné percevait sa propre mort comme étant absurde, c’est pourquoi elle ne l’acceptait pas. Ce n’est que lorsqu’Athéna lui a appris que sa disparition avait eu un sens, un sens primordial, qu’elle a pu l’accepter, et enfin trouver le repos. »

   Au terme d’un silence, il reprit :

   « En fait, Athéna elle-même ignorait le sens qu’avait eu cette rencontre avec Arachné, et pourtant, elle a changé le cours de l’histoire. Sans elle, Athéna ne serait jamais devenue celle qu’on connaît. »


	5. Epilogue

   Ikki était revenu sur l’île où Arachné avait cessé d’exister. C’était comme une idée fixe, une obsession, qu’il avait besoin d’exorciser. Il reconnut l’endroit de leur combat, avec ces cratères, ces arbres déracinés et ces rochers brisés. Il retrouva le tas de poussière noire de jais qui formait la silhouette d’une femme. Il s’en approcha et découvrit une petite pouce verte qui avait germé au milieu de ces cendres. Effleurant la minuscule feuille du bout du doigt, il dit à voix basse :

   « Tu te trompais, Arachné. Il y avait encore de la vie en toi. »

 

***

 

   Saori et Seiya étaient assis sur un banc au milieu d’un champ couvert de fleurs, à l’orée d’une dense forêt. Le soleil les aveuglait tandis qu’une douce brise faisait danser les cheveux de la déesse. Pas un ne parlait, ils se contentaient de profiter du temps si clément en échangeant quelques regards.

   Seiya se tourna en direction des bois :

   « Si nous allions nous promener. » proposa-t-il.

   La jeune fille répondit d’un sourire et se releva, interrompant son mouvement en portant une main à son flanc que d’épais bandages ceinturaient. Seiya lui tendit la main :

   « Appuie-toi sur moi. »

   Elle passa son bras au-dessus de son épaule, et ils marchèrent tous les deux vers les arbres verdoyants, sous lesquels les rayons du soleil ne passaient presque pas.


End file.
